


The Edge of the Blade

by merijune



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merijune/pseuds/merijune
Summary: Once Cersei was declared to be the Queen, Jamie decides a different path is needed to secure the realm. To align himself and other factions to better the odds, he decides to make a daring and most creative move...one that will set up a firestorm.





	1. Chapter 1

He stood silently, watching his twin sit down on that ugly chair. _He once sat there?!_ It had claimed so many lives now. One more to add to its very deadly tally...and hearing her name be announced as the queen. Their father was probably throwing a fit with the Seven. It was then he needed to find his brother and plan...plot....

Jaime turned away from the scene, knowing her eyes watched him so. He found he did not feel anymore for what they once had been. It came back to him like it had when his hand was cut off and had to relearn fighting again. Sure, when she died - would he feel the loss again?

Cersei had the _amazing_ timing of trying to get him to her bed again after what she had done to the Sept. He found himself so disgusted by the thought and set about packing up whatever he could.

Addam, Bronn, and the selected soldiers were already mounted. The usual banners and other finery that horses wore to battle would suddenly 'disappear' once they were out of the city. He had taken the best of the best. Cersei may have some weaponry and probably more wildfire but he knew that there was a much better course of action out there.

They were much easier to find them than he had thought. It had taken a good amount of daylight but they were there, on the shoreline. Theon Greyjoy and Grey Worm saw him and the now-nameless army he commanded.

"This is **not** a surrender, Daenerys."

A voice he did not expect to hear, ever again, answered instead of the blond woman he faced.

"I did not think so, brother. That's why I asked that you were not presented in the matter you thought you nor Addam, Bronn, or the other men were to be. Yara has her eyes on you now."

Jamie glanced to see the Greyjoy woman edge in just a bit more so he understood not to attempt anything. He nodded his agreement to her. Tyrion came and stood next to the Dragon Queen.

"I am prepared to die to for what crimes I committed."

Tyrion felt like he had been knifed in the face again. Daeneyrs waved Yara off of her 'guard duty' when Theon glanced into that direction. It was he spoke now to Jaime.

"We heard what happened at the Sept. Cersei's worse than we thought."

It was an odd way to say condolences, but one that could pass for it. Jaime stayed silent, letting them continue.

"The North has seen the return of Sansa and Jon Snow. To Winterfell, to be precise. Ramsay Bolton is dead there as well."

Theon sounded pleased by the news. Jaime took the news in stride. He knew now what they knew. Not known were the whereabouts of a few of the other important people. That fact got under his skin. 

"We go to Winterfell. See what what we can do to help Sansa and Jon to regain a much more stable hold on the North."

Tyrion turned to Daenerys. "It will not be **that easy,** as I said while coming over here. We do not know what the exact situations are with them, or how the place will look like."

Another voice came forward. Varys did not try to hide his silky tone now. "And we also have the whereabouts of Arya Stark at last."

Jaime tried to keep his schooled face at just that. Tyrion nodded back. "Wait until you hear her story, _if_ she allows it."

Manners made Jaime let Daeneyrs and her party re-enter the large tent before he did so. He told both Addam and Bronn to watch themselves well. He had a feeling that the young girl was not so young anymore.

Bran saw the golden armed man be examined by the blond haired woman who controlled the dragons. He was quite familiar with Jamie Lannister and had forgiven the man for crippling him. However, this was not expected - to meet up with one's declared enemies. There would be more to foresee over the next few days. He slowly came out of the trance and Meera looked at him.

"What did you see, Bran?"  She sounded more tired each day. The loss of Hodor and not much help from his uncle proved to be nearly working her to a point where she might not be able to continue to help him. She needed to have help. He had not seen who would provide it, just yet. They were getting closer to being near Winterfell. They knew enough, from visions and what talk she gleamed in the tavern, Sansa had returned to the castle. Jon had been with the Night's Watch and now was with Sansa. The Boltons were dead. He told her.

"Do we try to head for Winterfell as well?" she asked while getting the packing done.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**At the combined camp of Targaryen/Greyjoy/ Lannister, somewhere near The Inn at the Crossroads  
**

"There is still a lot of land between us and Winterfell, Daenerys." Tyrion was unrolling a map that had been provided by Addam.

"And we meet up people that are _not_ likeable to any said side." Jaime pointed out while he massaged the stump of his former sword arm. It hurt a lot today, after pushing himself to a fiercer than usual training session with some of the Dothraki and Bronn.

Yara and Theon were out of the conversation, as they were presently with some of the mixed camp, scouting terrain.

"Who would we meet up?" Grey Worm asked while watching Tyrion pour yet another glass of wine.

"More than likely my uncle Edmure at Riverrun. More than enough Freys at the Twins." Arya commented.

Jaime stayed silent until Tyrion noticed it.

"You did **do** something there, Jaime? You're unusually so silent when you've done something drastic."

Jaime sighed and glared back at his younger brother, who calmly sipped at his cup. He had no choice but to be open with them about the events.

Arya was furious but Yara held her back as she and Theon entered the large tent.

"Listen, if we are stay on the same side against all that is out there, then we needs to work together."

Daenerys agreed with her.

"How about we send a message that I wish to speak with Sansa and Jon?"

Theon thought for a minute or so.  "We could send either myself or Arya. That would be the safest or find an intermediary."

Jaime inwardly sighed. That would have been a great opportunity for Brienne and Pod. However, he had not the slightest idea of where to locate them. He just knew that staying here was not the best idea. 

"We need to keep moving in this weather, while it's still decent. Otherwise the trip will be certainly uncomfortable for us all. Outside the Eyrie, we can attempt to find out what's been really happening there and points further north. Do you think there's anyone there that may make a good contact?"

He wanted some confirmation of who he thought could help. At Riverrun, he had met up with two from House Cerwynt. All watched Arya scowl and think back on what she remembered.

"Possibly, if they are not wiped out, I'd say House Cerwynt. Marcun would be near Robb's age; Tarja -"

A pair of scouts wanted to tell them they had visitors. Tyrion advised that the visitors should be allowed into the camp. Marcun and Tarja Cewrynt entered and did not look to be surprised by who had let them freely come. 

"Welcome to the base of our land. We had feelings that you'd come here." Marcun greeted them.

Tarja's piercing black eyes met with Jaime's for a second before eying up the Greyjoy siblings.  They was some sort of silent communication there that Jaime wasn't quite sure of.

"Let's write a message that will get someone's attention."

**WINTERFELL**

"And what are you both - or we - doing to do about them?"

Petyr Baelish stood across Jon Snow, watching him read the message from House Cerwynt. Ghost growled when his master did not appear to give an answer soon enough. Sansa watched the two and tried to figure out what Baelish was going to learn and how to take it away from here.

Davos frowned at the question. The news that Jaime Lannister had taken a good amount of the army and left the city after his sister became queen; met up his estranged brother and so on made their collective and calculating minds spin. 

"A private word with you both;  Jon, Sansa?" Davis mustered himself to say.

Jon's eyes looked grateful for the small interruption.

"I know that you had exiled her and it seemed that you regretted it. As much I as do not like, ah, confess - I've had Melisandre look into the flames." Sansa gritted her teeth but allowed him to continue. What the Red Priestess saw - and said - was certainly debatable.

"She saw a young woman and said that you would be reunited..."

Sansa turned to Jon. "Arya, it has to be!"

Jon took her aside. "We've all changed over the years. Who knows who she really is like now..."

He was thinking about his own death and rebirth. It was time to have the evening meal. Melisandre joined them, still very wary of Baelish's presence.

"They come in a few days possibly."

"I trust that your flames showed you this to be true." Baelish did not look at anyone until he poured himself a careful measure of wine.

She did not deign him an answer like 'The Lord of Light does not lie.' She had felt she could not say that anymore and Baelish did not like this religion. He wanted to turn things to his advantage. That much she had seen and described to Sansa earlier in the day. She had also seen that the Mockingbird would die. By whose hands, that was still undetermined...Melisandre wanted Sansa to realize what danger she and Jon faced while keeping Baelish in the keep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left kudos and comments! It's too early to tell if it will outpace my other GOT.

**Bear Island, two days after House Cerwynt offered assistance**

Lyanna looked on with a wrinkled nose as the maester put a very pungent salve on her uncle's greyscale. The three knew it seemed that there was less and less time left for finding hope of a cure. Time would only tell how much faster it would take over his body. Only about seven weeks ago, Jorah had found himself passage to the island and learned what had happened since leaving Daenerys. He commended Lyanna for doing quite a noble and commanding job. For once, the young lady's usually strong push-back of any comments had been quickly laid to rest. She would not admit it to anyone (except for herself, though) - having a long lost uncle whose stories included a queen in her right, _with dragons,_ and meeting Tyrion Lannister - were to make her young life more interesting. It was incredibly childish to think about such things when ruling a warrior-driven family and island.

Jorah watched as a raven's message was brought in for his niece. She turned it over to see it simply sealed with an unique pattern and two colors of wax without a sigil. That was Davos' idea. She opened it up to read:

_Lady Lyanna,_

_I hope that this finds you well. We've received word that House Cerwynt has offered up shelter to Daenerys Targaryen. It is not known she else brings with her but it seems that Tyrion Lannister may be part of her company._

_With sincere hope that you will come to Winterfell once again, I will remain here._

_Ser Davos_

"So Tyrion is back on this soil..." Jorah trailed off as he and Lyanna went down the short steps to the meal.

**At the same time of the Mormonts'** **departure** _,_ Bran and Meera neared the Dreadfort. Meera was quite thankful for the colder air, which would block any of the smells that the Boltons had left. She brought Bran to the ruined weirwood tree for his desired trance. **  
**

He slipped easily into the magic, despite the previous thought of not being able to do it here. He went to the past again, watching Arya take over the bow range. It saddened him so that he would not see Rickon there. The scene changed to see Sansa and Arya arguing about the stitching in front of Old Nan.

The final vision was of the Ice King, being doused by fire.

Meera told him that it was time to eat and rest. That was all important.

**Also at the same time, House Cerwynt's border with Frey lands**

"I am glad that you all decided to have a hot meal and sleep in an actual bed for the night." Marcun walked the group into the keep and to the great hall. Sitting at the table were two people. An equally tall man stood with his back to them.

Daenerys said, "It is most welcome hospitality since arriving here."

"Brienne and Podrick."

Jaime was surprised to see both looking so uneasily at him and the others but understood when Sandor Clegane turned away from the fire. The former bodyguard did not look like he had mended any relations with Brienne or Arya.

"And so the prodigal wolf-girl returns."

Arya looked to Brienne when the lady knight said she had declared herself to be the sworn shield to her sister.

"Then why aren't you there to help her?"

"We don't exactly get along after I offered to protect Sansa."

Arya asked the same to Theon. He exchanged a look at Yara first, who then answered.

"Don't ask him anymore about what he went through there. Know that he barely escaped and helped to place your sister and Jon back in charge."

"Yeah, with Baelish there as well. Father disliked him. What about this Ser Davos and Melisandre?"

Tarja had taken Sandor's place by the fire during the exchange. Jaime watched as she took an old, empty and short glass from the mantle before she turned to face them.

"The Red Priestess follows the Lord of Light."

Arya nodded her understanding but did not say anything.

"I follow the Old Way, Arya. The Old Way will return once the Long Night ends with fire. That is why Daenerys has been brought to us. End the White Walkers and break the hold of winter."

The room processed what Tarja told them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading & the comments. Very sorry for the delay of posting, but real life gets in the way.  
> The chapter concept is something that my father helped to design. Many thanks, as always.

He had thought about the day's events. It certainly would not be hard to forget any detail. He knew that he would have to report to Cersei. The message was already forming up in his mind. It could wait until the early morning hours before the castle truly woke up. There were footsteps behind him but who or what followed him quite a respectable distance. He was not in the right mood to make small talk, even if it was Varys.

_Watching Jaime Lannister ride in with the Stark sister that no one thought had survived her father's execution. Sansa must be careful around Arya. She looked like she's been 'trained' to be something that should not be. She did not want to talk publicly about her time across the sea. Well, the girl was always a bit different that what Cat wanted her to be, obviously._

_A queen who can understand dragons, the youngest of the Lannisters plus the Greyjoy siblings and perfectly trained men: How might I use this all to my advantage? I can borrow these men, the beasts and use them to wipe out the pesky ones in the Eyrie.  
_

_The North is mine. Mine....My rule of the Kingdoms will supersede those in the past. It is now under threat. No matter what, I'll succeed. Only for the lovely Sansa - I'll get rid of the little 'lordly' cousin of hers and put her back into the Vale. I could tell she does not her cousin one bit. Then I'll..._

He nodded to the night guards - one Wilding, the other a former Night's Watch that Jon had recruited to do this duty each evening.

_Trusting people is quite hard to do these days.  
_

He thought he saw something red out of the corner of his eye.

_Must be that red witch, again, off to burn another piece of what Sansa considers to be cursed after the Boltons. Or some sort of rite she must do. Yes, that must be it.  
_

A glimpse of white glinted off the corridor. AGAIN THOSE FOOTSTEPS!

_What is going on here? Winterfell is not like Harrenhall. It's not cursed to have some mad king's shade or -_

The same whitish cast caught his eye again. He started to stumble on the walkway but caught himself with a slight bit of care. A short, second thought went back to the spiritual world.

"You're all right there, my Lord?" Ash called out.

"Make note of where I am. Just a bit more work that needs to be repaired in the morning. Don't want any accidents."

He walked further to the more destroyed section of the keep, over the very one Ramsay Bolton lost his life to his own sadistic dogs. He understood why Sansa did what she did, killing him; and then had them destroyed. Their burned bodies had taken out of the area as soon as possible. He did not hear the soft footfalls behind him. Then the chase began and so did the fight for his own life. A noise above indicated a dragon's lazy circling. He ran nearly the length of the area  - falling for real this time. There was not time to call out or even scream. The plunge of a perfect fifty feet went very quickly.

At the end, Ghost neither felt the primal 'thrill of the hunt' or disappointment. There was a sense of relief.  A threat to his master, family, the new people and animals had been eliminated. He raced down areas he had practiced on earlier. The man was right - the area needed to be fixed up more.  He silently approached the broken body and growled softly. Good, the human did not make a move but was clearly struggling in his final moments.  Ghost recognized the changes of the pattern and skin turning a much paler coloring.  This death was quite different than what he had seen during battles and wanted to understand it, just a little bit. He stood there as Baelish breathed the last while hearing him growl.

**Close to two hours later....**

 Jaime had heard the noise at his door and opened it to find Ghost standing at attention with Sansa.

"I do apologize for the early hour, Ser Jaime, that I am here. As you can tell, I did not have much choice. Ghost made me come here." She frowned at the direwolf, who seemingly ignored her comments.

"Morning to you, my Lady. It is obvious that he did not wake -"

"Jon's at least aware of the hour. That much I heard. Not certain of the rest of the keep." Her voice dropped slightly.

She looked at him while he carefully fastened on his golden hand and started with the lacing to hold it into place. Ghost growled some sort of pattern. Again Jaime noticed her frown at the beast. He did not notice that she moved to assist him with the finish of the tightening process.

He listened to the white wolf and decided to tell it, "Fine, we'll pay our attentions to you now. What is it?"

Ghost went to the door, down the hallway. They moved to follow. It was like a game and they looked at each other after awhile. No words passed between them but Jaime knew that she must be just as curious as he was. He heard her take a stiff breath or two before she realized where the animal was taking them.

"The kennels. Theon was held here. Others, I don't know the number of..."

All the descriptions of the horror that the Boltons were known for ended as they took in the scene. Jaime knelt and felt for the pulse he knew he would not find. The solider mentality told him that it was duty to examine the body and then start to treat Sansa for shock.

"He saved me from the end of the madness at Joffrey's wedding and set me on the path home. Some home now."

Jaime asked if he might escort her back to the main hall. The castle's inhabitants were fully awake and had wondered where the lady of the castle may be. Arya and Meera rushed to be by Sansa's side. Others, like Jon with Marcun, Sandor, Addam and Jorah, went to speak with Jaime.

"Did you see it, Sansa?" Meera guided her to look away while Addam went to speak with his best friend.

Jaime glanced in her direction. Their stories match up perfectly, no mistakes. It was all truth. She looked at him with a clear understanding that neither one did it. It was Tyrion who suggested quietly to secure and search Baelish's quarters. Missandei would help him do that while both Bron and Grey Worm stood outside.  Jon then announced that they would need to burn the body before nightfall. Jorah volunteered, as did a number of men like Sandor and Marcun, to build the pyre. Then Jon made a few go to his father's office to talk.

Daenerys had chosen to sit by Jon's empty chair but watched them all. She wanted to learn what was going on here. The former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch looked out the window at the pyre's progress. Sansa sat across from Jaime, holding a full cup of tea laced with a couple drops of milk of poppy. She refused to drink it when Yara had suggested it for shock. Jaime had not made a comment about that but instead leaned back so far into the chair that almost all of his military toned posture had left his body. Brienne had offered and poured him a drink. He had nearly gulped it down. Varys paced until Jaime's nearly exhausted voice sounded in the silent room.

"I think it's time you should go back to the city. Spread out your little birds and see what this will do to all of us here and Cersei."

Tyrion, Bronn and Missandei came back from the dead man's set of rooms.

"I'll agree with Jaime. We need you to your best work and soon. Baelish was sending out ravens to King's Landing."

The youngest Lannister now poured himself wine and glanced in his what he believed to be his former wife's direction.

"He still has a hold of you, Sansa."

"On us all..." She trailed off.

"Only if you allow it to keep happening." Daeneyrs interjected coolly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion looked at Daenerys.

"If you're thinking of marching down the road to King's Landing without some sort of intel, you're -"

Melisandre silently entered the office. Her red dress seemed to glint in the fire light.

"We are ready to proceed, when you wish, Lady Sansa."

Sansa took a sip of the drink and watched as Jaime offered his hand to her. The room was silent as he escorted her out. He felt Jon, Arya, Brienne and Addam close rank behind them. The others solemnly followed down to the courtyard. Meera went to stand next to Bran, who was watching Viserion. The youngest of Daenerys' dragons made its way close to the pyre. Melisandre and Tarja glanced over to the blond haired woman.

"Dracarys."

The dragon looked at her before complying, and let out a small stream of his fiery breath. Sansa watched the animal and turned attention to Bran. His eyes had turned a pure white. He was controlling the beast with whatever magic he possessed. Jon carefully bent down to whisper,

"Don't be afraid anymore."

She was afraid, deep down. What did the future hold when Cersei was stopped? Could she even stopped? Who would do it - Daenerys and these dragons? What about the threat that Jon and all the Free Folk spoke about - the White Walkers?

Arya was back but for how long? Where would she go if she left? Bran was something he called the Three-Eyed Raven now. Meera would probably stay with him.

Her sworn shield was a lady knight. On the other side of her was the man who killed a king, fucked his own sister and so on. Would they leave her?

She closed her eyes and let the burning feel its way to the rest of her.  Married twice by arrangement. Tyrion did not press the marriage issue now. Were they even still married? She aloud and also silently swore that she would not be made to marry again. Jon was King of the North. Surely he would not ask her to do that again. Gods, if he did ask; she did not want to be with a Wilding.

She then looked at Jaime, wondering if he felt similar. The only recognizance of such was that his good hand had carefully held hers throughout the cremation proceeding and her unsteady thoughts. It seemed to anchor him as much as she needed him to do.

Jaime too was lost in thought. He thought about what should happen next. He knew that Tyrion would need to play his part of advising Daenerys.  Who would truly kill his twin? Would he be asked to be the one?

 _Most definitely not_...the voice inside his head seemed to be an echo of Father. Ask for a pardon, then live out your days as the true heir to the Rock. You won't bend the knee to Daenerys and her dragons, even if she got the Iron Throne. He knew for certain that he would not be chosen a Queensguard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two days later...early morning.**

"So you intend that we start to split up?" Yara looked at the map, now considered to be their strongest means of teaching each other the best way to corner Cersei and any remaining army.

"Yes, precisely."

Jaime had been more than slightly annoyed that his younger brother and the young lady from Bear Island come up with a stronger sounding plan. Tyrion shot a glance over to Lyanna, standing next to him. The young lady, he had to admit, was a good match of his abilities.  She took over the conversation now. Jorah stood behind her, monitoring what his niece proposed.

"The plan is to send you, Jorah, Theon, Daenerys, some of the Unsullied and Dothraki to Dragonstone. Uncle Jorah will go as well. Oh, and the dragons!" She gave a small smile after a brief laugh.

"Then you'll wait until you hear back from Varys and what his little birds found out. Meanwhile, Arya's to go to ground in the city."

Sansa inhaled sharply and her younger sister turned to her.

" _And_ you've agreed to that? Why?"

Arya stood and faced her sister. Sansa saw something different each time she looked at her and wondered if the same was in Arya's mind.

"I need to find someone. He worked as a blacksmith."

"Not one who made a bull's head for a helmet?" Sandor piped up.

The young Stark retorted with her custom scowl, "Perhaps. Why are _**you**_ so interested?

The former bodyguard answered, "Seen 'im around the Riverlands with some he probably shouldn't have gotten involved with."

Davos interrupted, "Aye, I know who speak of. Don't you agree, Melisandre?"

The woman in red bowed her head quickly in agreement before telling Arya of Gendry's fate so far. Bronn was curious how the man fit into Arya's plans.

"If he's in the city, in danger; then he may be known to Cersei and have not a chance. I think there's someone already trailing him."

( _Later on, in private, Arya was mad at herself. Where was Jaqen when she truly needed him?)  
_

Tyrion then looked towards his brother, Addam, and the Northerners who had also filled the room.

"Our plan calls for Addam to return to Casterly Rock - maintaining routes for both position, supplies. Without Jaime or I there to be the main focus, Cersei won't really care much."

Addam bowed and thanked  Sansa and Jon for their hospitality before he took his leave with a small contingent. Tyrion let Lyanna outline more of the plan.

"The Cerwynts and some of the men will secure the Eyrie and -"

Bran was the first to shake his head at the idea.

"No, I will go with Meera to do that. And finally meet up with our cousin."

Meera's determined look told them not to press further. Lynna glanced at Tyrion, who shrugged before getting some more wine. He continued after letting some suspense build in and Bronn giving him a look to get on with more. 

"Then we need to send Jaime to Riverrun. From what you said, Edmure should be able to help in some fashion."

It was Brienne's turn to turn them down. She had thought about what had happened with Edmure.

"No, he will stay here. The less that Cersei is aware of his - and all movements up here - the better."

Jaime slowly circled the table, mimicking what any of the 'greats' had done before.  Jon watched him.

"What do you see, Jaime?"

"Gaps; sorry Tyrion and Lady Lyanna...Highgarden is still governable by Lady Olenna. Need a contingent there as well."

Jorah leaned forward to view the table and nodded that he understood the risks.

"We can handle that one, khalessi. What else?"

Jaime used his gold hand to point out Sunspear. Bronn saw that Jaime's jawline tightened sharply.

"We have NO friends down there. Myrcella was poisoned by Ellaria Sand."

Varys looked at the older Lannister.

"Let me see what I can do to ease the grief, Ser."

It was Sansa's turn to ask who Varys truly served, echoing her father's words.

He briefly smiled before answering, "I serve the realm, my Lady."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! For those who celebrate Thanksgiving, it may be safe and happy.  
> This is not a 'happy' nor 'safe' chapter...

Before the various parties could be split up for packing and the evening's meal, Tarja requested to speak with the remaining Starks (including Jon),  Meera, Brienne, Sandor and Jaime. She waited until Brienne shut the door and picked up the glass. Sandor wondered about the significance of it. He knew that there was a ritual that some prefer to do - a drop of blood from each and...

The Cerwynt woman caught him looking at her. 

"I am not going to do _that_ ritual, Sandor. I, along with my brother, do not believe in that 'magic'."

He stared back at her, with a look that he did not believe her just yet.

"Rather, one that you would like yourself, I am certain."

She gave that mysterious smile Jaime had seen at Riverrun. She poured the wine into the old glass and raised it up in toasting.

"Drink with me, not as an enemy, or acquaintance, but friend. Know my words are the truth."

She sipped just a little before passing it to Jon. He repeated the words and took the same amount as she had. The old glass went around with the saying until it returned to her. The room was silent as she tossed a bit of the drink onto the fire, making it flare up. Tarja then dropped the glass into the fire.

"I ask one more request this evening. The first was easy compared to the second, which is much more uncomfortable to handle. I am afraid to confess."

Sansa kindly asked what she meant and saw the woman had something very heavy weighing on her mind. Tarja met her eyes before answering in a softer voice.

"I cannot ask for what I believe he truly deserves. It would mean my life is forfeit too, according to my House's rules."

_'The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.'_

Jon and Bran exchanged a look of understanding. They had been there when Ned executed that member of the Night's Watch years ago. **What was her brother up to?**

"There is evidence that some brought to me just after the ceremony and during the past days. Marcun has been taking over where Baelish left off and sending reports back to Cersei. He also acted as a double agent."

Jaime ran his good hand through his hair. This was certainly not something that could be avoided and needed a solution fast. 

Jon looked at the rest of his family and room before saying, "We appreciate that you have spoken and brought the matter to our combined attention, Tarja. Do you have the evidence?"

She produced a small  pile of messages that were found before they could be sent out. She was absolutely correct. Sansa realized as she read the papers. The distinct coding and prose were of Baelish's style. It was all pretty damning evidence. She hardly noticed as Jaime edged near her to read as much as he could over her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw his eyes flashed with some understanding.

Arya asked while giving the pair a fast look, "What are we to do about that?"

Jaime thought for a minute. _If they were in the city, no; he reminded himself that he isn't there... the man would have been examined, tried and executed quickly. But we aren't there and need to abide by the Northern rules...Don't say what is on your mind. Act like Father.  
_

However, the Starks suddenly looked to him as wanting a solution to the problem. He made the decision they did not speak aloud.

"Order some to take him to the main part of the courtyard, like where the pyre was. Don't waste a minute."

He turned to Arya after Jon left the group.

"You know that, " he gestured to his old sword arm, "I cannot do the duty. Bran clearly cannot either."

Bran chimed in, supporting Jaime. "Arya, Jon cannot do this one. It's too complicated to explain right now."

Arya sighed deeply and looked to Sansa.

"You're the Lady of Winterfell, sister. Tell me this is your request as well."

Within minutes, Marcun had been captured in the middle of preparing another message and forced down to his knees in front of the assembled group. He stared at his sister before addressing her.

"All I've done is get you help in this matter, Tarja."

She produced the same pile of messages and handed them over to Tyrion, who quickly paged through them. His eyes widened at the writer's style before giving them back to her. Arya had taken her place near Marcun. Sandor stood near, as the back up he knew that she did not need.

"Any last words, Marcun of House Cerwynt?" Her cold voice indicated the duty she was about to handle.

"I did it because I believed there was a chance that she could reign better, longer. Unite all the people."

Jaime had heard the words before and inwardly shook his head. It all came back to  his twin sister, lover. While looking at Tarja, he gave the hand signal he and Arya had agreed on. The words that she had chosen to say surprised them all. Sansa was surprised that she was to use ceremony rather than just doing the deed.

"In the names of the represented Houses and guests  that are gathered here, I, Arya of House Stark, sentence you to die. Valar Morghulis."

Daenerys, Missandei, Jorah and Grey Worm watched with slightly lowered heads. They understood her words well as Arya moved to cleanly cut through Marcun's throat until he was gone. Jon motioned to men to prepare the body for immediate burning. Duty finished, Arya handed over Needle to Pod.

"Be careful with that, Pod. Jon gave me that many years ago. It'll have to see Gendry for a good cleaning."

Tarja thanked the Starks and Jaime before leaving for her room. Jaime and Sansa separated themselves from the rest before the meal and headed back to the room.

"You think she will be all right, with time?" Sansa poured them a glass each of them a glass of wine.

Jaime considered it. The situation was so like him and Cersei at a certain point.

"I truly believe she will be. She had the courage to come forward, face the facts."

She found it hard not to disagree with that. They sat there until Pod came to get them to the meal.

"Yes, I've taken some up to Tarja's room. Missandei is with her now. They want to be left alone." was Pod's response as to if Tarja requested food and company.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**A few days later**

Jaime found himself unable to sleep the full time he really wanted to. He was certain there were another reasons, other than his usual nightmare, to keep him from sleep.

It was Arya's turn to leave later today; he added to himself while grabbing the top (and warmest) blanket from the bed _._ He knew where to go - Bran had told him to find the spot if he needed. It was on the same floor, in a private area, over the hot springs that the keep was built on. A spot where, if one was still cold and needed more warmth, had a spot for holding a decent sized set fire. What he did not count on was HER.

He studied Sansa for the time she was actually unaware that she being watched.

_Her hair mirrors the firelight. She looks like her mother. Fire for fire... You're crossing every line in the damn book by being here, now._

"I know that you are watching me."

Her voice was soft but eager to know who was there.  Jaime quickly schooled his face, moved to an area where Sansa could him. He knew that he must be a mess, still in a set of night clothes and no combed hair or golden hand. He could tell that Sansa was in a much more groomed shape than he was and had anticipated talking to him at some point. He did see her eyes were a bit puffy and it was not from her fire.

"I don't know how to start...Jon's to leave as well."

Jaime sat down, a bit stunned at the bastard's unspoken plan.

"I apologize. That's very uncharacteristic of me to be stunned like that. Why and when? Where will he go?"

Sansa sighed. "In a few hours, same time as Arya's departure. He wants to go back to the Wall. Fight the Walkers, using one of the dragons."

Jaime stayed silent as she carried on. He had a feeling that she needed to air something within her.

"Father, Mother, most of my family gone, including the direwolves. It all comes back to losing them, doesn't it? Marking out which ones survives and dies..."

He leaned forward. "Can I give you a shred of hope? You'll not like it when I say it but it may help a bit."

Sansa looked concerned and asked if he had changed his mind about leaving too.

"No, I have decided that I will stay. You and the lot will just have to get more used to me being here."

She found it hard not to smile at his smirk.

"That's not all. I know what happened to Ice."

Sansa's eyes widened at the name of her father's sword.

"I confess that my father had it seized and remade into two swords. One is with me; the one has not left Brienne's side."

Her eyes widened. "Could Gendry do something to remake it?"

Bran, being helped by the faithful Meera, entered the space. His soft voice startled them both.

"No, Gendry cannot touch the swords to do that. Use them wisely. It will happen sooner than we like."

His words stayed with Jaime when he saw Brienne in the late afternoon for a spar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked while defecting one of his recently relearned movements.

"Not a clue, I'm afraid to say."

Jaime's face looked grim.

**Much later that evening....**

The watchmen sounded their horn for danger. Viserion was up in the sky, following shapes on the ground which Winterfell's remaining occupants did not yet know about. Bran was silent until he gasped after coming out of the trance. He had not been feeling well since the morning hours and did not go outside to the old weirwood. Now he knew - the White Walkers were here.

"What is it?" Meera looked concerned as he realized what he had seen.

"Summon whoever you can. Make sure that they are armed, sword and torches."

Pod was first to hear of the order and went to prepare Brienne. Men bustled with the preparations. Sansa saw that Jon had sharpened Long Claw and was putting it back into its scabbard.

"Be safe, Jon. We cannot lose you again."

He nodded back as Jaime came over the assist with the fight. The older Lannister had his best armor on, with sword ready to go. Bronn followed him, sword and torch at the ready.

"How many?"  Jaime asked as they climbed to the closest watch tower.

"Dragon's taken out about 'round two hundred or so far." Ash commented.

"We need more than that." Meera pointed out the column headed their way.

It looked simply unstoppable until the flying beast let down a massive amount of flame. Sansa had learnt how to say the Dothraki word Daenerys had used and it worked well.  Men then went outside the gate and engaged the Walkers. Sansa lost count how many Walkers felt the fire. Suddenly she could not find Jon, Jaime or Bronn by her side. They were running and clashed with the wights. The dragon helped once again to eliminate the enemy.

Meera and Bran stayed by her side. She heard Bran say, "No..."

Bronn, Jon and Jaime fighting with the Ice King.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> There's a bit of my aunt's ideas here - thank you for letting me talk things out during the car ride.

She had survived much horror - moving from childhood home to seeing her father being executed and the Battle of Blackwater Bay and the forced marriage to Tyrion. Then survival seemed almost effortless to handle while with Petyr; but that got lost, thanks to the Boltons. She thought, after all of that mess, life would even itself for her - just a bit.

Could and would she survive this new enemy - one she only heard about in some old wives' tales?

_Old Nan...you were so very right about scaring Bran and the rest of us all those years ago!_

Sansa snapped out of her thoughts as Bran and Meera were trying to keep watch between her and the ongoing fight. It was one that Bronn, Jon and Jaime could easily lose their lives and cause chaos throughout their world. The sellsword moved carefully around to Jaime's right side to provide more support and Jon tightened up the space between him and Jaime. The Ice King did not seem impressed that he was in very close combat with some of the best fighters. Brienne ran out to assist. She charged into their space without comment.

 _Jaime is valiantly facing his fear of not being the once great knight that he was_ , Sansa silently commented. _He's not doing this by himself...He's holding his own with help; that's what counts here._

She watched as both his and Brienne's swords were plunged into the zombie's body. The being staggered and tried to move forward. Bronn cut off the right arm at the elbow area, stopping what would have been a grab to get one of their weapons. Jon's Long Claw met skin and went through the victim's neck.

Bran felt the powerful thrust of energy before everyone could actually take in what had been done. The dragon swooped down from the sky, just as Jon pulled his sword out of the now definitely gone ice being. All watched as Viserion engulfed the body, releasing the hold of Winter. Tarja had been right to request that the animal stay put for protection. The rest of the Walkers suddenly vanished.

Sansa rushed downstairs and hugged Jon tightly. Brienne, Jaime and Bronn were led off to sit down by Meera.

"I was so, so very afraid!" She told in a low voice to him as he accepted a bit of heated wine. Ghost curled up at Jon's side to help him relax.

Sansa went over to Brienne and Bronn. Both were not injuried, unlike Jaime. His face showed a bit more of dried blood than what Sansa considered to be safe. Meera had given him a cloth to press onto the wound. He hissed as she made him peel it off to inspect.

"I've had worse." Jaime sounded rightfully very tired.

"Let me see to it, Jaime."

He nodded agreement and drank some wine. She left them by the fire and was getting some supplies from the kitchen together as one of the soldiers came to find her.

"A raven, Lady Sansa." He didn't look pleased that a message had been received during one of the most intense things he had ever been a witness to.

"Read it to me while I see to Ser Jaime."

Duncan nodded and broke open the plain seal just as Sansa cleaned the area on Jaime's face. There was a dramatic pause as Duncan scanned the document.

"Is it truly wise for me to read this, my Lady, while tending to his wound? It's from Lady Olenna."

Jaime took the clean cloth from Sansa and told her to read the message. He heard her inhale deeply and look to the ceiling as she dropped the note.

"It seems that Lady Olenna wants to arrange marriage between me and Ser Horas of House Redwyne."

Jon stood up and retrieved the fallen paper. Jaime tried to pay attention to him as Sansa neatly closed up his left cheek with even stitching. He fidgeted as she touched the area carefully before finishing up the two and half inch line.

"You won't have a scar if you stay still." She sternly told him in a whisper.

Olenna wanted to have a chance at being a player again, while still mourning the great loss to her family. Jaime was truly upset. That had not been part of anyone's plan. He then left the hall for his quarters.

**\--- DRAGONSTONE ---**

Grey Worm himself brought the message of the White Walkers and the surprise marriage proposal to Tyrion, who read it to the rest of the hall. Daenerys did not look pleased when hearing about Sansa's arranged marriage, as she understood why the oldest Stark wanted no more marriages.

Tyrion said he must consult the library.

"The timing does not bode well, either..." Tyrion muttered as he went over the bookshelves and stopped at one that seem to have the answers.

"Ah, that one, please - Jorah."

Jorah retrieved the chosen book. He read the title: "'A Record of the Historical Seasons' by Malon of House Musgood. How is this going to help with timing?"

"Ah! I know it must be mentioned here somewhere. Here we go...Winter's hold breaks and spring - YES, _**SPRING**_ \- came. If there is swamp land nearby, be ware of the foggy atmospheres of the bogs. This season we had several unexplained disappearances.  Where did the good lady knight say that the marriage would be held at?"

Jorah took up Brienne's message. "Riverrun."

Tyrion and Daenerys looked at each other.

"Read on, please, Tyrion." Daenerys did not like what she heard so far and more surely would come.

"Malon goes on to say that there were no bodies found - only clothing and their other belongings."

Jorah commented, "It could happen again, right? That happened over a hundred or so years ago..."

Daenerys faced the windows, where a growing new storm, in so many ways, was brewing.

"We will wait for Jaime's instructions."

Tyrion looked up. "And if he does not wish to impart them as yet?"

Daenerys sighed in return. She would bide her time and still become the Queen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the holiday season is over, I'm back. More of my aunt's idea plays out here; thanks again for your help.

**Some days later, at Winterfell**

"Please, Sansa...I just ask that you reconsider this marriage. It is you had said you 'wouldn't marry again'."

Sansa whirled and faced to the window of the room which had been her mother's solar. Jaime and she had been at this discussion at several different times, in private. It was only a matter of time before they exploded in public.

"You **and** the idea of your protection of me!  _Where_ do I fit into your plan - one that it looks like Tyrion and Lyanna Mormont overtook?"

Jaime let the outburst go on. She was much more adept, at the point; and as much as he disliked to give some credit to Baelish, to play the game. He could easily lose it, especially to a queen who did not have a throne just yet. He chose his words carefully or so he thought.

"My plan is to diffuse the situation in the city. In order to do so, it needs to handled like Tyrion's and Lyanna's plan - but only to a certain point."

She turned back to him.

"Really, and how are you to do that? How much more do you want to string them all along? I do not think for a minute that Daenerys will want to wait forever to sack the place and claim the throne. Your sister will be ready to kill you and Tyrion in an instance. Then she'll come and finish the remains of the realm."

Jaime had crossed the floor quickly and was nearly inches in front of her face.  Pod knocked loudly and stayed at the door.

"My lady and.. Ser Jaime...Duncan wanted me to tell you that your uncle is here. Tarja's not letting him, his companions or horse closer."

Sansa looked at Jaime's green eyes before she let Pod know that they would be in the hall way shortly. The young man agreed and closed the door behind him.

"What in the Seven were you going to do?"

Sansa searched his face for any answer before he totally distracted her, by cupping a cheek and kissed her quickly on the mouth. She exhaled as he pulled away and suggested they go see about the importance of Edmure's visit. Jaime clenched up his already stressed lower jaw line as he followed her and Pod down to the courtyard. Once there, they could hear Tarja giving orders to the gathering crowd to not touch anything Edmure and his six men they had brought in with horses and a large cart. Sandor stood at her side, as an enforcer.

Sansa turned to the Cerwynt woman while Jaime looked straight at Edmure. Both men seemed very uneasy to see each other until Edmure starting a coughing fit.

"Can you please help us to understand why you won't allow my uncle, the men and horses in?"

Tarja turned to Sansa. "What do you smell? Just a sniff, _not_ more than that."

Sansa did smell something off, not totally to turn the stomach but it was something a bit nasty. Jaime scrunched his nose as well.

"It's 'round  Riverrun. Had to escape, during hunting -"

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Edmure's broken trail of conversation and coughs. He too had turned to Tarja.

"Your thoughts?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded back before starting her answer. "We must act with too much more of alarm. Have them soak in the waters to get clean as possible. We'll have them dress into some of the clothing here. Then they can have a meal. Not certain how the animals may pass this onto us; so I say to slaughter them. Keep Ghost and other animals away from them as well. Any and all cloth ought to be set aflame without delay."

The direwolf had moved closer to Jon's side in response and looked at his master. Some in the crowds went about Tarja's suggested course of action after Sansa had heard about it. About three hours later, Edmure and his men sat across from Jon, Sansa, Jaime and Tarja. Edmure held a cup of mulled wine and honey, like the other men he had came with.

"We were going hunting with some of the men from Highgarden. Ser Horas was leading us onto some of the more marshy area, as a challenge. A fog had rolled into the area, like the ones we usually get with rain. But this was different somehow."

He paused and shook his head before a much more smaller version of coughing stopped him. Another man stepped into the story.

"So we were getting closer to the waterline and spotted some nice sized fowl. We got some of them but then we all caught this smell and began to get very ill. Horas and his four fell unconscious before we could get them out of there. We had a hard enough time dragging ourselves, supplies and, of course, them. We six got inside the castle, washed up bit and then went back out again. The fog had thickened up more within such a short time."

Edmure's fit had calmed down so he could resume.

"I am sorry, my niece. It looks like Ser Horas and his men may not be alive. Gods only know what we can do when or even if it clears up."

"I appreciate you bringing us this upsetting news. Please get some rest this evening, as I know it's been a very troubling time for you all."

She rose and whispered to Jon about something. He nodded to her and Jaime. The pair walked out to the hallway and were silent until going to her room.

"What was the meaning of that earlier?"

She had gone from the doorway to the window based dresser and pulled them each a glass of wine. Jaime had closed the door behind him. A roaring fire crackled with the tension. He accepted the drink and set it down without drinking from it. She sat down and he followed. Her hair sparkled in the fire's light and bounced off his gold hand. His whole demeanor changed to something she had never seen in him before.

"It was to get your attention. Neither of us had have an easy path to this point and it won't be easy to certainly defeat my sister. I need your assistance with my plan."

Sansa edged in her chair and taking a single sip of wine before she spoke.

"You have my attention now, Jaime."

"I need you by my side when I leave for meeting with Daenerys and the Greyjoys. Then onto Kings Landing."

He could see that had unsettled her. Very quickly he moved from his chair to hers.

"I swear once more to keep you safe and bring you back home, to here."

He paused to collect her hands in his good. Her blue eyes met his green.

"What happens after that..."

She looked past him to the fire.

"What if you can't protect me again from your sister..."

He held her hands.

"She will not lay a hand on you. There will be plenty of men, plus Arya, at your side. I swear to keep you safe, Sansa. I swear to bring you back to Winterfell."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "' What's that awful stink?" the northman complained.  
> 'Death', thought Jaime, but he said, 'Smoke, sweat and shit. King's Landing, in short. If you have a good nose you can smell the treachery too."  
> \- Jaime, A Storm of Swords (G.R.R.M.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is a bit of a jump down the realm....

She found the city in a much more worse condition then when she and Sansa had came there before _the Event._ Arya moved through Flea Bottom with two men. They were once high ranking scouts of the Lannister army and knew where trouble was in the city even before she could identify it. The older motioned her when they came to the streets which were named for the various guilds.

"Two more and then you'll be at the metalworkers'."

She nodded back. It was time to find Gendry. They had tracked him for just a few days, learning habits and so forth.

"See you, then, in few hours' time." The younger gave a brief smile and nod of confirmation before they moved off to join in a crowd and melt into the city's bustling but still shocked populace.

She liked the feeling of being by herself once more. Arya walked and heard footsteps in the background as she found the metal shops were busy, despite the smoky aroma still hanging in the air from when the Sept was blown to bits.

_"...Queen's gonna fix it all."_

_"How so? We're already sufferin' greatly. There's no more ships bringin' in supplies we must have."_

_"Please, just a morsel! That's all I need!"_

Arya made quick mental notes to discuss how Daenerys and Tyrion would need to win over the poorer sections. She turned a corner and stepped over another, only to be greeted by the voices of upper rank of the city families. An older man was handing over a sword to Gendry. The smith's area was impeccably organized and clean, as usual. It was very apparent that he had done a well-earned business since Davos and Melisandre had seen him.

"Come back in about two hours' time. My usual rate, Ser."

The man nodded back in agreement and saw Arya coming up with a short dagger that Yara had given her many weeks earlier. If Gendry knew his business like she hoped he would, then all would be easy. The issue was with the visitor.

"Such a fine piece! Is that from the Iron Islands, my lady?" The man spoke to her with a broken unknown city styled accent.

Gendry's look told her to cooperate so she did. Her answer was simple:  "Yes, a family member brought it back from Robert's Rebellion."

The man was obviously impressed by it and then asked if it was for sale.

"The smith would know best for the price, Ser. I don't think it would ever sell." She acted her best to be innocent.

 _I could save the money and give some to the poor. They need it more than I do now.  
_ After the dagger had been examined; pricing settled and the man left, Gendry moved them to the back of the shop.

"What in the Seven are you doing here?! If you know..."

Arya silenced him with a look.

"I've been places you don't know about; seen and done things. But we need to leave for..." she dropped her voice down,  "Dragonstone - this very evening. We can talk on the way."

Gendry thought it over before warning her that he did not want to be near a certain Red Priestess. He was quiet while packing up and then finished up the client's order. After that transaction was settled, Arya and he walked towards the water. The Blackwater was experiencing the beginnings of high tide. Perfect for what they needed - a vessel to carry them out to Dragonstone.

"You've found us." The older scout nodded back but he did not look very pleased by something.

Standing near the scout was, more than likely, the captain. He greeted them by saying, "Valar Morgulis."

Arya returned the saying. He gestured to her to walk to the side for a private conversation.

"A woman is granted three more wishes."

She felt a chill down down her spine before standing straighter and looking into the 'captain''s eyes but did not say anything.

"Everything all right?" The two scouts stood next to Gendry, who surprisingly looked comfortable near them.

"Fine!  What's that all about over there?"

They turned and followed the steady stream of voices to see three women in chains being hauled off the nearby ship to land and forced to walk. The younger scout took the captain's glass and looked to make sure he understood who they were.

"Looks like Ellaria Sand and, I am guessing here, two of the Sand Snakes."

Arya thought for a minute until Gendy shook his head.

"You're crazy if you think you're freeing them. Word has it that Cersei's daughter was in Dorne and they killed her."

"I won't free them then.We'll take them and then you and I need to talk about what happens next."

She turned to the two scouts, the younger giving her a smirk that reminded her of who was dealing with. He and his partner went ahead of her and Gendry to get off the boat. Some time passed until his voice broke her thoughts.

"A woman asks that they become ours for this trip."

Jaqen nodded with a slightly more interested smile than she ever seen on him. He played the role of the ship captain well enough when the women were taken below decks to be secured and set sail. The ship was full of Braavosi. Arya's mind raced with the implications of meeting Jaqen again and this kidnapping.

**Dragonstone**

Grey Worm and Jorah stood at attention next to Tyrion. He did not approve of Arya's rogue nature when she had came ashore first to talk it out but understood why she did it. Jaime would certainly have some leverage against Cersei now.

"Ellaria, Tyene and Obara Sand, I inform you that you are charged with the murder of my niece, Myrcella of House Baratheon. You are further also charged with the attempted murders of Sers Jaime Lannister, former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; and Bronn of the Blackwater. You three will face justice in due course."

Ellaria Sand looked at Daenerys and then saw the shapes of the overhead dragons. "At least you'd give us a quicker death than that Lannister bitch, Cersei."

Daenerys held her gaze over the Dornish before ordering them to be in cells. "So much for Varys' alliance with them now."

Yara and Theon appeared as Grey Worm and Jorah moved them into the castle's darkened corridors.

"There's been a raven." Yara passed the message to Daenerys with a glance towards to Arya, the scouts and the ship 'captain'.

"Jaime and Sansa are to arrive in few hours' time. I've given orders for rooms and food."

The hours passed before Jaqen's crew saw and assisted the vessel carrying Sansa, Jaime, Brienne, Pod, Sandor and Tarja. Tyrion immediately greeted his former wife and brother once they were brought into the castle and got warm by the fire.

"Arya's brought back some interesting cargo."

Sandor looked at the weaponry that the captives had taken. Jaime tried to see what the former Lannister guardsman had seen.

"The Seven be d---." Arya shot him a look.

"Don't you dare take that oath any further, Sandor. The Braavosi won't agree to help us further."

Jaqen bowed slightly when being introduced as a supporter to their cause. Sansa had narrowed her eyes, as she was thinking something else was indeed behind the 'chance meeting'. Jaime turned to the younger Stark.

"What did you do now?"

She made a smirk that could mirror his own. "Stole three captives of Cersei's, practically under her nose. Thanks to your scouts."

The two looked like they were getting ready for the wrath of his anger; but he stopped and turned to face Sansa before speaking. It was Sansa who questioned her.

"Just who did you kidnap?"

Arya told them, just as the spy keeper stepped from the shadows. He jumped ahead of any reaction that Jaime could have made.

"I commend you, Arya, for obtaining an upper hand. My spies already report that Cersei does not know as of yet the party involved and has swore of retaliation."

He paused as he studied Gendry's face and smiled while turning to Daenerys.

"Your Grace, perhaps you should do something right away about this young man."

"Which would be what, Varys?" Daenerys looked over to both him and Tyrion.

"He is a son of Robert's; therefore a true Baratheon. It would show that you to be forgiving of what the former king was but not to Cersei."

Both Sandor and Jaime approached Gendry carefully to study his features. Jaime turned to Daenerys and nodded back confirmation. He then walked back to Sansa and pulled her aside.

"So we have three Dornish who murdered Myrcella along with  an unknown Braavosi captain and crew..."

Sansa added in, "Your sister won't last long now. Oh, Jaime, Bran asked me to give you this. Open it whenever, but alone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & leaving kudos!  
> I got some ideas from WIC:  
> http://winteriscoming.net/2017/02/04/the-duality-of-the-twin-the-two-sides-of-jaime-lannister/

**The next morning - Dragonstone**

"I have a plan!" Sansa brushed past Jaime when he opened up the door to the bedchamber.

"And a good morning to you, my lady."

He said in reply. Jaime was interested as to why she appeared before possibly having the morning meal. She was immediately impressed: the bed with the rest of the room was as neat as he was this morning. He wore a crisp dark red shirt and black pants. The golden hand shone. Gendry must have cleaned it for him. She exhaled as she realized he was in different colors than what he normally cared for.

"You're wearing her colors."

He shrugged and motioned for her to sit down. Sansa then began to talk.

"I think you need to return to Kings Landing as soon as possible and show Cersei that you are still loyal to her."

The silence that followed hung in the air near his own throat, like a knife. He then realized that he had to know what she had thought of.

"You're playing with fire, Sansa."

"And blood; if we're so very inclined to finish the motto."

She gave a slight smile to him to make him ease up a bit. It did not seem to even sink into him.

"I stayed up a bit later than usual to talk with Brienne. She told me some things that come into my plan."

She glanced between him and the door, wondering if she ought to just go in case he was upset of some of things the lady knight he told her. He sincerely hoped, that it was all Riverrun and not of Harrenhall.

"You return to Cersei. Show her how loyal of a brother you still are for her. Within an hour or two later, the city will be sacked."

He stood and turned away from her. "Don't you know she's still got wildfire!"

"You will caution her to not let Daenerys and the army in. She will ignore it, just as Aerys did."

"No way am I repeating the past! That's MY death warrant! And yours," he pointed down to the floors below, "and theirs....would you have that on your mind?"

She simply carried on.

"So stay in the public view. Bronn would be there, as usual, by your side. Arya will be in vicinity too."

It took a few long minutes. Sansa watched as the idea sunk in and he turned back to her.

"Bran must have told you that I would have to face her one more time."

She held up her hands and said, "Whatever he said in that message, I -nor Jon, Arya - were never privy to."

He took out the now creased paper and handed it over.

_Jaime,_

_The past must be repeated.  
_

_Meera and I await your return to Winterfell. There is still much to discuss once this is all over._

_Bran_

He took the paper back and threw it to the fireplace. Then he escorted her down the stairs to the morning meal. Once there, Tarja did not break from her conversation with Melisandre.

"You've come to a decision."

"Khalessi, he's being impulsive as ever!" Jorah broke the brief coldness that developed in the air as they realized that the plan was completed.

Jaime's posture was tight as the first day that he met up with Daenerys and Tyrion. When Jaime spoke, it was more of a command.

"I will urge her to go peacefully as you enter and take over the city. The Greyjoys and the merchants already have the Blackwater under control."

The blockade on the harbor had happened early in the evening and remained quite firm at the last check, with the hour. Daenerys set down her glass. The purple eyes appraised him for a minute before glancing to Sansa and Brienne.

" _And_ if you cannot get her to leave peacefully? Are you willing and ready to do what must be done, Ser?"

Tyrion looked at his brother. His eyes met his older brother's, already knowing the answer. He glanced back to Daenerys as Jaime and Sansa and grabbed some food and left the room.

**KINGS LANDING**

Cersei watched as Jaime and the army approached the gate. For a brief minute or two, she thought of all the times her brother had returned to her. So faithful and loving. This time would be no different. While they were getting closer to entering, Jaime was thinking almost the same thoughts.

_What's one more title, like being a Queenslayer, to my name? The people will now call me that instead of Kingslayer. I must look like I've always been.  
_

Both Bronn and him urged the horses to start to enter and saw that huge monster of Qyburn's near his sister's side. He knew that the beast's fate would have to be a dragon's fiery breath. The disgraced maester stood behind them, as did a few of the City Watch soldiers.

"Jaime, Jaime...you've returned to us."

"Cersei." He inhaled and slowed his racing heart. He could blame it on the horse's eagerness and getting older if she tried to question him.

Already he was wondering if things would go to plan or not. A shadow of something larger then normal flying overhead made the horses start. Bronn had worked with Jorah and Grey Worm to make them do that.

"What is that?" Qyburn squinted at the sky as Drogon raced towards an unknown location.

"I have no idea." Jaime replied while trying sound curious but worried.

They all turned back to see a man holding a knife to Qyburn's throat. It was Cersei who questioned the would be killer.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

The answer was quite clear. "Queen Cersei or anyone else, you move an inch and he is dead."

The men around did know what to do, without orders. They started to move in slightly.

"One further step and he dies." The man repeated when pulling Qyburn back with him.

"You must have brought him here!" Cersei turned to Jaime as the captor moved back another few feet.

"Get ahold of yourself, Cersei." He hissed.

The captor urged them to follow as they entered the Red Keep to the Iron Throne.

Again the shadow flew overhead. Daenerys and company were on their way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thank you's are in order to all for reading and kudos on both my stories!  
> Sorry for the delay - we all know real life comes first and I don't get paid to write this :)

Qyburn tried once more to struggle with his captor once they all reached the grand hall. All he got in were a few chance but weak elbows. Both Jaime and Bronn had to hide their laughter and comments.

"What is it that you want?" Cersei demanded.

"Freedom from your reign. There's a better woman out there. She deserves to be on that cursed thing of a 'throne'. This man here is a disgraced maester - how dare you place him into a role of power?"

The man wanted answers from Cersei and the rest.  Jaime's original plan to calm his sister now went haywire as Qyburn's throat was evenly cut without any warning. The man then dropped the body as loudly as possible. Cersei was furious and wanted to scream. She had held out some hope that Jaime could do some, _or any_ , thing to ease this situation and make it quickly. She felt distracted and reached for the dagger she carried at her waistline.

"Seize him now before he gets away from us all!"

The man was quicker than them combined and swallowed contents of a vial. Bronn checked the body and shook his head as confirmation of death.

"Cersei, you've got not a thing. You've abandoned our brother, killed most of our family and advisors; adversaries. If you wanted to save the city and rebuild, don't let Daenerys, her dragons, the Unsullied into the city."

Jaime pleaded and then disarmed Cersei as quickly as possible and handed the weapon to Bronn.

"So help me, brother..."

"Tell me where the stash is, that Aerys held. What do you have? All of it..."

Cersei leaned forward and kissed him.

She knows what she is doing, he thought. It will be her death warrant for sure. He found himself still repulsed and having feelings for Sansa. He carried on like that was far from his mind right now.

"You must listen to me, Jaime. I need you by my side, now and always...please. We will DIE together. You're not understanding that. The Northern air must have done something and you're not right in your head..."

He pressed again. "I'm perfectly fine, Cersei. Where is the wildfire?"

She started to laugh. "It's been here for **years** , my dear brother."

Jaime's blood turned to the very icy feeling he had felt this morning - but never mentioned to the others. _Of course, it had to be underneath the Keep, especially when I I killed Aerys. Father never knew! Pity I could not ask Ned Stark if he knew it too. Only Tyrion...Joffrey...all that died on the Blackwater..._

 "Welcome to my way of thinking - we escape the city just after that Targaryen 'queen' gets here. A remote fuse and boom! Qyburn's final invention will leave no city for her rule."

She was conveniently forgetting that dragons circled overhead and an army was waiting for her - alive or dead. Jaime took Bronn aside.

"It's going to be very difficult from here on out. Try to do something with meaning and reason for these two so you-know-who notices."

Bronn let Cersei give one last look at Qyburn before he ordered guards to collect the bodies for removal.  Jaime noticed that Cersei's hemline contained some blood. As their group exited, a messenger ran in.

"The North has said that they will remain neutral but they are marching on us now, Your Grace."

Cersei was further outraged at that. "And who exactly speaks for the North? Ramsay Bolton?"

A door somewhere below slammed shut. "What was that?"

She looked frantic, totally unpolished, as Sansa Stark entered and was accompanied by Sandor Clegane and Brienne.

"Little Dove! Shouldn't you and Ramsay Bolton be playing the good husband and little wife up in your cold abode? And you Hound! About time you showed up. I shall have you turned over to Ser Ilyn for desertion. You certainly know the punishment for that. Brienne, you call yourself a lady knight! You even wear -"

Cersei paused when she had seen the glinting Oathkeeper at the woman's side.

"HOW DARE YOU LIKE OR EVEN LOVE HER? She's nothing like me! Why even let her carry that sword?"

Brienne tightened up her grip on the weapon as Jaime blocked his sister's path.

"I like her for what she is. _Now we are done_ , _sister dear. Completely._ "

Cersei simply laughed at his try.

"You did not even confess that you don't love me anymore, Jaime. I still have the wildfire! And I can use it to clean the whole city. **It will burn so gloriously.** All men must die, right?"

Tarja entered with a drawn sword and spoke to Sansa. The Northern princess then broke bad news to the other woman.

"It seems your thought of burning the castle plus the city is for naught, Cersei. Seems that your Qyburn had the supply moved just after Tommen's suicide, as if he knew you'd try to use it all."

She walked to the Lannister siblings and eyed them both. Jaime tried to use his eyes to warn her that Cersei was still dangerous. She then gave a cold smile to Cersei.

"He likes Brienne as a friend. It is I who he loves."

She kissed Jaime fully on the lips while Cersei fumed. The former queen then felt arms hold her back.

"You traitors! Let me go!"

Arya held her tightly as Gendry entered with Varys. Cersei paled as she realized that the once great hunt for any of Robert's bastards had ended differently than she had thought.

"A bastard cannot claim the throne."

Gendry simply smiled with a laugh at her statement. "Aye, but he can help your enemies."

The door opened to reveal a group of Unsullied led by Grey Worm. Just behind them were Daenerys and Jorah. The knight stepped towards Jaime in the rehearsed move.

"Turn over your weapons,  Jaime of House Lannister. I detain you in the name of Daenerys Targaryen."

Cersei screamed as Jaime handed over his sword and a dagger and was forced to kneel. Jorah's sword was held at his throat.

"We finally meet, Cersei Lannister."

Daenerys stepped forward as Sansa went back to Sandor and Brienne. Arya still held onto Cersei tightly as she tried to struggle again.

"You are no longer the queen.  Confine her and the Kingslayer  into separate areas until I decide what to do."

"What is his fate? You can tell me that before you kill him! Please!" Cersei begged.

Daenerys made Jaime stand up but Jorah still held the sword onto him.

"He won't die like he did to my father."

She nodded to Jorah and he marched Jaime out of the hall. Arya pushed Cersei forward.

"As for your fate, your brother is to decide it."

Cersei felt a bloom of hope that Jaime could turn the tide.

"It's not who you expect to do so."

At the door, Unsullied parted as Tyrion entered and made his way up to Daenerys' side and nodded to his sister.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter contains another original character who is based upon, with permission, a family member. I thank you again very much.

"You murderer!" Cersei howled to them all.

"I _would_ look in the mirror on that one, dear sister.  What a greeting, as always." Tyrion sounded very tired already of his sibling.

Behind Cersei, Gendry had stepped into Arya's place, securing the former queen's arms into thick rope bonds. He then held them taunt. It seemed she did not even notice, as she and Tyrion entered into a staring contest. 

"Recall Jorah and have him bring Jaime back." Daenerys spoke to Grey Worm.

Just as the lead of the Unsullied was about to fetch Jorah and Jaime,  he could see that Bronn and the guard had returned. They were not alone. They stopped walking as a group and the woman left their protective circle. Daenerys noticed that Cersei was not happy to see the new arrival while Sandor and Brienne had noticeably straightened up in posture. Varys too seemed a bit more reassured that things were heading into another area.

"Ah, Louise! I am quite glad to have you join us."

Tyrion walked over to the woman as they all heard from Cersei,  "You're a disgrace to us."

After doing so, Louise spoke openly.

"What a major mess you've created of the family and life here, Cersei. I thought I was done with all my emotions from the day your mother died to seeing Tommen take the drastic step to end his own life."

Sansa felt a chill go up and down her spine. The woman was another survivor, just like them all. Who exactly she was and how connected she was needed. There was something familiar about her though. Sansa felt like she knew her somehow. There was a smell of lemons and sugar which seemed to float around the air, a welcome feeling despite what was outside. She found herself wondering why Sandor, Brienne and Varys stood a bit straighter. Then she turned slightly to her sister. The same air of respect seemed also to be there. _It's the past, haunting us all._

"I request that we wait further introductions until Jaime is present for this." Tyrion held a hand to Louise and then to face Daenerys.

"Granted, but you better know what you are doing, Tyrion." The dragon queen warned him with a stern look that made Cersei almost smile.

Grey Worm found Jorah and Jaime within few minutes. Upon his arrival, Jaime glanced at the woman in front Tyrion and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've survived."

Louise simply bowed her head at the comment as a reply. Echoes of him returning one-handed and bruised from surviving the bear fight and bringing Brienne into Kings Landing after Harrenhall had flashed across her mind.

"So you wish to know about her and how she fits into this twisted family?" Jaime addressed Daenerys in one of the roughest tones Sansa had ever heard him use. For her credit, Daenerys did not back down.

"If she has been 'a part of this twisted family', then yes; I must know. Your sister's fate is to be chosen and it will not be of your choice."

Louise started off and startled the dragon queen with bluntness that seemed to indicate she might be from the North. That proved to be incorrect.

"I am Louise of House Marbrand. Yes, half sister to Addam, Jaime's best friend. I have served as the lead housekeeper for over twenty years. I've seen few good times, as we all say. The bad - it seemingly has a list that each of these people do not wish to recount right now. I know that there isn't simply enough time to do so, especially with your arrival."

She fished out a letter and handed it over to Tyrion. "The Iron Bank claims that the Iron Throne owes roughly seven million. They also claim that the debt will be repaid but not saying how or when."

Arya suddenly had the conclusion that Jaqen's role in Kings Landing was possibly of no coincidence. Could and should she add another name to her own list? Or would Daenerys do it with her dragons? A dragon flew right past the window, almost shattering the glass. Daenerys shook her head - Drogon was acting up again and wanted to handle the situation in the only way he knew.

"Where you come across this, Louise?" Tyrion looked to her for the answer.

"Only hours ago, before the crazy man killed Qyburn."

"Take Cersei outside to the the remains of the Sept." Daenerys ordered as Jaime paled and then looked resigned. Tyrion simply looked shocked. When he spoke, it was a warning and a smart one. Louise and the rest stayed quiet.

"If you do that, then those in the Bank will think you robbed them of a possible prize."

Daenerys stood silently until Louise broke it.

"I just present what I know. Please, before the food gets cold, let us eat."

Sansa listened as Tyrion mused he could use some substance. Daenerys told Grey Worm and Jorah to take both Cersei and Jaime to confinement before they could all eat. The dinner was an intense, nearly silent affair. A hour or so after they finished eating, they mutually agreed to leave each others presence. Arya and Gendry had gone one way. Gendry asked where they were headed.

"Below. There's dragon skulls that I found before Father died."

The couple made their way to the place and Gendry estimated that they were impressive and close to age of the current ones. As he finished up that assessment, a man stepped from the shadows.

"You!" Gendry saw the face of the man who 'brought' Yara's knife earlier. Gendry then looked to Arya. The man smiled slightly.

"You must keep this whole thing secret, Gendry."

The bastard son of Robert Baratheon nodded back and moved to give them space. He strained to hear each word, though.

"A man knows about the letter that was found."

Arya sighed in return. "I request that if you are to take her as the debt, then do so quickly."

He moved away from her and silently slipped back into the shadows. Gendry and she went out.

Further down more levels, Cersei had finished her own meal. As usual, the food had been expertly prepared. She wondered if she would die alone or not. Would Jaime be the one to kill her?  Would Tyrion be the killer as the witch once said?  A dragon? A noise startled her to look just outside the cell's small window. Scales shimmered in the moonlight. Somehow, she thought the beast was handsome but terrible. If sensing her watching him, the dragon moved around gracefully so he could see the captured queen eye to eye.

"So you 'protect' me for the evening one way?"

The beast snorted and a bit of flame shot out of its mouth. It warmed the cell just enough so she did not feel the air cooling.

"What is my fate - to die by your hot breath? Some unknown killer, family or once friend?"

Again the dragon's answer seemed crystal clear as ice. She would die by the flames.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - real life has been busy and I'm plotting to do well with the rest of the story. Thank you all for reading!  
> If you're very smart, see if you can figure out the movie reference in this.... it's one of my favorites.

Meanwhile, Sandor and Bronn had a break while Tarja and Brienne took over guarding Jaime's set of rooms. Louise and her crew had set up food and drink, only after Tyrion had ordered it to be tested by a servant for possible poisons.  He was not going to lose his brother or Sansa to persons unknown when there was so much at stake. Sansa sat across from Jaime as he finished up the meal, even taking a couple bites of the lemon tart.

"I see why you like them so much. I don't normally eat any desserts." He wiped his golden hand first, then fingers and mouth off. Sansa moved to pour him more wine to wash it down.

"What's really going to happen to Cersei?"

Jaime pushed back into his chair, like his father had done many a time. He knew how to answer.

"Let's recount the few options - there's me, her one handed brother who probably can't  get enough strength in hand to give a good death. There's Tyrion, the younger sibling so maligned. I'd guess he chose something great to use. Then we have your s---"

" **Shush!** I don't want Arya to be implicated in this for her 'training' or whatever one may call it."

She walked over to his chair and he took her hand.

"You should stop defending her. She and Gendry have taken care for themselves over the years and will continue to do. As for myself, I swear again to bring you back to Winterfell. Bran told me that it will happen. All of this today and to now was not in his sight."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Jaime nodded back with a slight smile. "It's more than just liking - _I love you_. For the first time in my life, I've loved a woman who is different than my sister."

He kissed her hand and proceeded up her arm. She stopped him by planting a kiss onto his mouth. One thing led to the next, like a very well rehearsed dance. She slipped out of her dress so easily he felt his own control start to go away. And it did, once she shoved him onto the bed. She made quick work of his shirt, helped him with his pants and he decided to remove the golden hand as a precaution.

"You know exactly what you're doing, don't you, my direwolf?" At one point, he whispered to her.

She smiled and increased her movements.

The past was quickly erasing itself. Her and Ramsay... He and Cersei....

They were not rough with each other and took their time.

_**DOWN IN THE CELLS** _

_Someone else also knew exactly what they were doing. He checked his position carefully even though the guards were currently sipping from the recently drugged glasses. Despite all of Tyrion's efforts, which he had to give some credit to the youngest Lannister, he would do his duty.  It would be a mercy compared to the dragon's fiery breath and was what his employers wished. He always aimed to please them - the ones who truly controlled who lived and died.  
_

_He stepped out of the corner. His knife was secure near his more dominant hand, even though he was trained to use both. He felt a bit lost (a new feeling) when he first encountered the Kingslayer and saw the disfigurement. He simply did not knew how he'd cope...but back to the business of death and escape after.  
_

_He had watched the woman who called herself The Queen fall asleep. Good - guards were now also into the dream worlds. There wasn't any problem obtaining the key and slipping into her cell. Cersei Lannister barely moved when she heard him._

_"You've come for me, haven't you?"  
_

_He paused for a minute before answering in a cryptic tone.  "If you wish to believe that, then do so."_

_"So you're going to kill me now, I presume."_

_"You were killed while you ate dinner."_

_"Any pain?" She thought her throat began to get tighter. Then she thought of the Strangler, which had taken Joffrey._

_"It will not be as you think. Your debt's been settled at last."_

_He watched as Cersei Lannister breathed her last. It was as peaceful as it could be, thanks to the water laced with Lys' famous aconite of the House of Black and White. All well timed out and possibly one of the easiest of killings he ever handled. Then he closed her eyes, placed a gold mask over her face. He did not want to mutilate her body. There were things he and his kind would do and then there were things never completed.  The warnings would be enough; he had been told._

_The face he wore now needed to be destroyed. His employers would know quickly enough. He went to assume the role of the ship captain once again._

_**Back in Jaime's quarters - morning** _

Peaceful sleep was broken when he could make out just a snippet of Varys' voice. Even lowered, Jaime could sense the urgency of having Tarja leave her post. He resisted the feeling to go and see what the matter was. There was Sansa to think about: red hair streaming all over the place, tucked into his bed. She was simply a beautiful woman.  It was a dream coming true. It wouldn't last as Sandor knocked before entry. Jaime had moved off to the chair he had vacated the prior night and made himself comfortable before the other entered. Sansa was now up and covered herself. When Sandor spoke he seemed off.

"Tarja had to go with Varys. I'm not certain what happened but _something_ did."

They did not have to wait long. Daenerys came alone and told them.

"Does Tyrion know? May I see her?" Jaime stood up and crossed the room.

Daenerys said yes to the both as they walked briskly to the lower levels. Jorah and Grey Worm were speaking with the guards.  Tarja paused from her examination of the cell and frowned when she saw Jaime and Sansa. She bowed her head before Jaime and told him that she was sorry that she could not do anything more for his sister.

"What was it if you know?" He asked. Sansa noticed his hesitation to know the final method.

"I would not have been able to help her. Most definitely poison. From what I can tell, it was quicker than what you have described Joffrey's death."

She turned back to the gold mask, mocking Daenerys' time in Meereen.

"There was no harpy drawn on the walls." Tyrion noted to Jorah.

"So we might have bigger problems than Cersei's killer out there." Jorah commented.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the delay. Many thanks for reading!

As they moved out of the dark cells and to the fresher air, Sansa knew she wanted to head back to the North. It would be a process; some required a bit of mediation. That was a task for someone she had in mind. First step was to ask him and Daenerys would have to agree with him doing this. She sent out a raven to Winterfell, knowing Meera would certainly ensure the message's safe arrival into Davos' hands.  Days later, the Onion Knight took a ship and met up with Yara, who helped him get into the city. Sansa met with him alone first and gave him the news of Cersei's death.

"What may I do for you, my Lady?" They had to retreat to a corner of the garden with a carefully chosen group of six guards to speak openly.

"I want to open mediation between myself and Daenerys. She is to be Queen within the turn of the moon. There's a few items on my mind that need to be cleared up and I can leave that city knowing full well that the kingdom can start the procedures of rebuilding and so forth."

"I'll take more than a normal sized wager that one of them involves a certain Lannister's fate."

Sansa briefly met his eyes before turning to the nearby rosemary maze, now slightly overgrown.

"And we both know you're not talking of Tyrion. He will stay by Daenerys' side here. Jaime's 'confinement' has been lifted. He and Tyrion are awaiting the Silent Sisters from the Rock, along with Addam Marbrand. They will take Cersei's bones away in secret."

Davos nodded. "And what of the Lady Louise?"

Sansa smiled. "After she and Addam have their reunion, she wants to come to Winterfell. She already had a private talk with me and I am delighted to have her. Daenerys knows about that."

"Getting back to Jaime, Sansa. What is it that you wish me to ask for him?"

Sansa knew that this would be the hardest thing - coming to terms with their exact relationship.

"I want him to have the Rock and the titles. He is the oldest son, despite his history within the Kingsguard. He is a changed man from all that has happened. As for our relationship, he has only said that he is in love with me. My feelings were once conflicted but not any longer. I will marry him and it will be a unified area that we will control. As for Jon, he needs to have his own talk with Daenerys."

Davos waited for a bit, thinking hard while watching a pair of butterflies skirt the top of a bush. When he spoke, the conversation turned to Arya and then what she had done.

"She will be with Gendry. They want the Stormlands. As for what she did, she took some Dornish right under Cersei's nose, before Jaime's arrival in the city. I believe you've met them."

Davos had that same day, at Theon's suggestion. Ellaria Sand could be in charge of Dorne, within necessary constraints. One of them would be assisting with Yara's 'schooling' so that she could take possession of Pyke.

"I will certainly work with Daenerys to see about their futures."

"For Tarja, she had their own talk as well. There's a bit more to that she was not yet telling me..."

Davos knew what the heir to the House of Cerwynt wanted. He hoped that he could do that for her.

Late next morning, Davos had an audience with Daenerys. Jorah, Missandei nor Grey Worm were present. Tyrion was not either.  They sat in a newly cleaned council chamber. A dragon could be seen flying over the bay.

"I trust your journey here was safe, Davos." Daenerys sat across from him and smiled.

"It would rank up with some of the smoother days when I was a smuggler, my Lady. Stories for another time."

Davos met her smile before going onto the important matters.

"I do look forward to them; and also quite certain Jorah would find them of interest. What is on your mind?"

She had poured him a glass of wine but it would remain untouched. He started off by giving her a safe topic.

"She means to go back North as soon as possible. I am of the understanding that she will have Lady Louise of House Marbrand travel with her and then Louise will take over as housekeeper to the Starks."

Dany nodded in return and he continued.

"I need to know what you are considering."

Daenerys pushed herself to straighten up. She and Tyrion had spent the evening talking and had a bit of argument.

"She and her reunited family may have Winterfell and all that is rightfully theirs. If she wishes to take a consort or marry, that is her choice. _There will be no forcing_. I am certain you wish to know about Tarja - she will lead her House, a first, in a period of over two hundred years. I asked that she will be a part of my council, which she has readily accepted. She only would tell me that she has accepted an offer herself of marriage."

Davos was very pleased to tell her that it was he who had proposed. When he spoke, his voice crackled slightly.

"I will always miss my wife and sons. Stannis... I have survived many other things. It just seems that we both need to have time to rest and understand what our choices are to be. She brings me joy I haven't understood as of yet. "

What Daenerys said next did not surprise him.

"You want to know what I am to do about Jaime."

He waited; body language showing he was open to hearing what she had in mind.

"He has been the catalyst for all this happening. I have cooperated with the man who had no choice but kill my own father and saved a city, even if his path wasn't what he was not certain of ...it surprised that I could feel something other than anger for the deed."

It was tough not to disagree with her.

"Sansa had discussed that Jaime get the Rock and all rightful titles, as Tyrion stated he will remain within your court."

Daenerys stood up and went to the window. She paused for a few minutes.

"She intends to do what her heart says. Fine. If they have a child, then that child will be fostered here, starting at the age of three."

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, comments!

Daenerys was helped to dress by Missandei. The hour was quite early but the day would be draining. Emotionally so for them all. Addam Marbrand was due near the city at any moment. Once here, he was to meet almost immediately with Louise, Jaime and Tyrion. Jorah knocked on the doorway.

"The Dothraki outriders had just spotted Addam with his outriders on the Gold Road, near the Blackwater Rush's closest point."

"When he arrives, give him the time needed."

Jorah nodded in return and left to see for the greeting party.  Daenerys knew time today meant only hours left before she became the Queen. The test of her life would begin again.

Across the castle, Sansa was already helping to pack up things for Brienne, Arya, Gendry and the Greyjoys.  They would all head in different directions fo a couple of months. The lady knight would go to Tarth alone to see her father and island, while Arya and Gendry would be brought down to Storm's End. The Greyjoys would then return to King's Landing to replenish before taking Sansa, Jaime, Bronn, Sandor, and three small contingents of men up to White Harbor. Also coming along for the ride would be Davos and Tarja.

Sansa could not wait to see Jon, Meera and Bran again. She was excited and somewhat terrified to know to know what her brother had seen in his visions. He did not discuss much in his messages since learning that Cersei had passed and only stated it was best to talk in person with her and Jaime about the future. Her thoughts were interrupted by Missandei's lightly placed knock on the door.

"Addam Marbrand has finally arrived, Sansa."

There was not much else to say. Sansa was glad to have some stability return to Jaime's life. She realized he was going to need some time to transition from a military role to a family life. She only hoped that she could help him handle his inner demons and vice versa. She wondered why Jaime had asked her to be certain to wear Stark colors today. Sandor collected her only two hours later. They passed wordlessly by where Joffrey had posted her septa's head and headed to a set of rooms that Tyrion had taken for this visit.

"I understand that Louise wishes to go North. It's a good choice." Addam gave Sansa one of his more rare smiles.

"I know that you will miss her once again. You are more than welcome to visit anytime." Sansa chirped the courtesy.

Jaime took something from his pocket, given to him by Addam upon his arrival.

"Wear this tonight." Jaime handed the ring to Sansa. She was surprised by its delicate nature.

"It's Marla Prester's ring."  Tyrion commented.

It was. A simple cut opal surrounded by two small rubies shone in the golden holding - elegant.  She looked as Jaime carefully slid it onto her hand.

"Tonight after Daenerys' crowning, we are to wed."

*****************************************************************************************

_**"You must learn to rule. It's something none of your ancestors learned."  - Frank Herbert, Dune** _

Daenerys watched as her dragons were chained to walls in the dragonpit. Gendry had spent most of the day with his fellow metal workers to reinforce the chains. Tarja had done something to the metals used for her children. They clanked as Drogon tried to heat up and melt the closest section and roared disapproval.

"It's for your own good." Dany told him as she checked the others.

"Khalessi, there you are." Jorah looked simply handsome. His normal yellow shirt had been replaced by a new and very deep red one. He also wore new black pants. The entire outfit had been given as a gift. A newly cleaned sword hung at his hip. Only a bandaged area covered up his affliction.

"Are they ready?" She turned to him.

"They are." He took his place by her side as they walked to the hall.

He respectfully stayed silent with her as Missandei smiled and slightly bowed her head. The young lady was also dressed in a new dress - a deep indigo with a thin grey belt. Matching boots and a new necklace completed the picture.

Their small group then reached the doors, which were closed per tradition. (Tyrion had told her that.) Tarja was to be the officiant, as most of the people seemed to respect her after Cersei's death. Daenerys felt a bit of every emotion as two former Lannister men open the doors and let them walk into the hall. She stood up as straight as possible and saw that Tarja was standing at the base of the dais. Arya held a vessel of some of the Blackwater in her hands.  Behind her were the Greyjoys with Varys. On the other side, Sansa and Jaime were at their places. Davos, Brienne, the Marbrands and Sandor were in attendance.

Before they could start, the doors opened again and the crowd murmured that the ritual would be broken or something worse. Brienne, Addam and Sandor were given a signal by Tarja to move forward. They did not get far -leading the way was none other than Jon, followed by Meera pushing Bran. A group of Wildings led by Tormund were behind them. The doors then were closed again.

Tarja stepped forward as Daenerys knelt on a stool. Melisandre walked forward and acknowledged Tarja first and the kneeling woman.

"Daenerys of the House of Targaryen, you have come here to ask the people if you can rule."

"I respectfully ask that they accept my leadership."

"In accordance with the both the Old and New Gods, you are to be blessed by several items."

Arya walked and handed Tarja the water. Daenerys felt sprinkles on her forehead.

"May you know tragedy when it comes."

She repeated the sprinkling after telling Tyrion, Jorah and Missandei to kneel as well. Then Melisandre took a lit candle.

"May you know love."

The candle passed close to their faces. Next followed with items from the various sections of Westeros - seawater and rope from Pyke, a piece of Northern pine, different wetland grown flowers; desert sand from Dorne. Varys stepped forward with one of the Dothraki with some more desert sand and few offerings from them.

"May you know that people swear to you."

Gendy stepped forward with a sword from the past and Tarja blessed it before the room. Jaime and Addam exchanged a quick glance as they saw that it had been Aerys' own sword.

"Ser Jorah of House Mormont, do you swear to protect Daenerys in all her deeds - may they be in times of peace and war?"

"I solemnly do swear."

Tarja did the same for Missandei and then called Grey Worm up for his blessing. After Daenerys was allowed to stand and let her sit on the throne.

"I now proclaim you to be the Queen. Long may you reign."

"Long may she reign!" rang out in the grand hall.

Daenerys raised her hands for quiet.

"Now we have another important matter to attend to. It is one that brings peace to two of the most respected families we all know. Will Lady Sansa of House Stark and Ser Jaime of House Lannister approach?"

Bran was wheeled closer to the dais by Meera. Jon had come up with them and stood near Arya and Gendry. Brienne and Addam stood next to Jaime. Tarja had suggested they continue to follow the Old Way Blessing first and then do the rite in the Faith of the Seven. She did both blessings and no cloaks were exchanged. A simple cloth emblazoned with both the Lannister and Stark direwolf were wrapped over their joint hands.

"Now that you were joined by blessings, face them people."

The room cheered. Daenerys told them quietly.

"I have gifts for the both of you but they will be presented in private, later on."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; leaving kudos and comments!

Louise and her kitchen crew produced a good amount of traditional fare to represent them all and the events of the day.

"I shall see that people receive the leftovers."  Daenerys declared, causing both Gendry and Arya to look at her more closely.

"You mean to go out shortly to do this, am I correct?" He shifted in his chair and felt Arya's hand on his thigh under the table. She was telling him to be cautious.

"If now is a good time, then let's go ahead and do it. Is there a path or area that needs the most?" She looked around the tables for support.

Louise stood up and gave a brief nod to Gendry. "I will arrange the carts and will tell you when we are ready."

Addam followed her out to assist. Grey Worm told them he would get the Unsullied and Dothraki. The rest also finished up their meals and drinks. Tyrion went over and spoke to Daenerys.

"Hopefully there will not be any troubles. The people seem to be in better spirits but still be ready, my Queen."

After the wait of nearly a half hour, all food and drink were declared ready.

"Do you wish it to be blessed publicly too? I am willing to do that." Tarja took her ceremonial knife and regular sword back from Davos.

Daenerys thought it would be appropriate and asked about a point where to stop to do it. Tyrion inhaled deeply and briefly before suggesting in front of the ruined Sept. Most in the company made no hiding of their faces at first but all agreed it was a decent area. Unsullied with the City Guard commanded by Bronn cleared a path for them to walk. Jaime and Sansa walked together with Sandor and Brienne. As they did, Sandor whispered to Sansa not to think about two things. She told Jaime and Brienne that she would tell them later.

When they arrived at the ruined Sept and saw the remains of the staircase, Daenerys paused when she thought from the corner of her eyes, there was a familiar feeling of knowing someone in the crowd.

"I _must_ be seeing things, Tyrion." She told him through nearly clenched teeth.

"I don't have to tell you twice that my brother's aware." He did the same, so not to give off any of his own fears.

Daenerys watched as Jaime's practiced eyes scanned the situation. He held his left hand slightly tighter onto Widow's Wail. Daenerys also noticed that the rest, like Brienne, had adjusted stances. It was not exactly a mob but a curious volume of townspeople were there, looking at Daenerys and who she had standing with her.

"My Queen! The King in the North! I saw the Starks!" Some were chanting loudly as Louise instructed her crew to hand out food and drinks. Yara and Theon stepped nearer to Sansa and Arya as they were recognized for their help. Sandor moved to protect Sansa as Gendry noticed some of the more street tough orphans had come up to see the fuss. Varys was approached by two of them and given some sort of information. The 'Master of Whispers' straightened up after they left and he walked over to Daenerys and Tyrion.

"It seems we should depart, even with some of the food not given out. I believe you understand."

"Take the necessary precautions. I think I saw something we know -"

Just as she wanted to finish what she had thought she had seen, a small group of people wearing gold masks walke briskly in and out of the side streets to reach the area. Unsullied, the mix of Lannister, Northern and others surrounded the royals. Jorah was in front of Daenerys and cursed in a low tone. Others had their swords out, ready for a battle royal in the street. Sansa hoped that Jaime would be able to fight them. Arya moved to her sister's side as Gendry got closer to Jaime's weaker side. Sansa noticed that the smith had chosen a hammer like device. Arya hdad noticed that Jaqen had joined them, saying not a word. The tension lasted into the remaining minutes of the stunning sunset. Jaime saw the light hit the masks after it hit his hand. It was causing the figures to be temporary blind as they tried to advance. Then there were the sounds of horses and men shouting. That group rode fast up the streets, around the new arrivals and moved them into a cornered position.

"Daario!?" Daenerys was taken by total surprise as their leader simply smiled back to her.

"I've been tracking this renegade group for months and it seemed I'd _never_ find them." The sellsword explained briefly before nodding at Jorah and Grey Worm.

"Take them in custody after disarming them, Grey Worm. Use caution." Daenerys motioned to the masked figures.

The assembled crowd was silent as the new prisoners were unmasked and disarmed. Darrio dismounted and went to speak with Jorah.

Jaime moved closer to Sansa's side.

"I say that it is most definitely time that we take our leave as soon as possible for Winterfell."

Those words made her feel better. So did not having a formal 'bedding'.

The next morning Daenerys went to Jaime for a brief talk alone. It was after saying farewell to Brienne, Arya and Gendry.

"Are you thinking of leaving sooner since Jon, Bran and the Wildings are here?"

Jaime nodded, packing up whatever he could grab with stump and good hand. He was surprised to see that she brought in a wrapped package.

"I certainly don't want to overstay hospitality. Besides with Tyrion helping you now, I never truly wanted to be a Queenmaker."

He decided it best not to press about the newly arrived sellsword who had a drinking contest with both Tyrion and Bronn. She was silent.

"Think of it as my debt."

She nodded with understanding and motioned to the wrapped package.

"Your wedding present - it can opened here and now, if you'd like."

It was a new hand, made in a dark metal. Near where his stump would fit into, incredibly detailed designs created a sense of having a sleeve. It looked likeit would be nicer to wear it than the gold one that Cersei had created.

"I thought you might need something to signify a new start. I also suppose that I need not tell you who actually made it."

She gave a brief smile at his. He was very surprised when she continued. "Daario brought over some horses. You, Sansa and the rest can use them for the North. Addam will take a few as well."

She took her leave when Sansa entered and he recounted the conversation.

"My gift was interesting to say the least....Since Bran can control the dragons, he left for Winterfell only minutes ago. Meera went with him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!  
> Ideas were found in the new photos and also on: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Marriage#Ceremony_and_customs.23The_Od_Gods_of_the_Forest

It took more four long weeks with two _very_ mean, back-to-back storms before Sansa and her companions could arrive in White Harbor. She had felt extremely sick for some of the trip, as did some of the boat. Davos, even as an experienced seaman, had some of the illness.

"It means I've gotten used to be on land more in my old days, my Tarja." He wrapped a gloved hand over hers.

"You'll get your land legs sooner than probably most of us." She smiled at him before waving to Edmure, Ash and Duncan as they met on the dock. Ghost looked thrilled to see them all again, walking close by each one. Jon reached down to reassure his wolf that they were staying for awhile.

"I hear that some congratulations are in order." Edmure smiled to Tarja.

"Jaime and Sansa are married. Davos and I, soon to be, once we reach Winterfell. He's agreed to do in front of the Weirwood."

Tarja had been somewhat amazed that it had been his suggestion. She then wondered how the marriage rite would be performed. Now that the lines of succession for the North were hazy, anyone could do it and there were no Septons they could trust anymore. It would fall to Bran to be the officiant. Davos had asked for a bit of the Faith to be added into the ceremony. Tarja told him that they were to add in at the very end.

Their trip up river turned to uneventful, definitely something after the trip they had. Meera greeted them after they were settled.

"Where is my brother?" Sansa looked around for Bran.

"Out by the Weirwood. He had some visions."  She did not continue to say what they were but knew. Bran had seen an alternative to what had been Jaime's course of action after seeing his sister be crowned. It had been quite scary and they had spent a good bit of time behind closed doors speaking about it. Whether he actually would tell Jaime (and maybe Sansa), Bran would be patient until after Davos and Tarja were married. The wedding would be in a couple of days.

In the later part of the afternoon before the great event, Tarja found herself missing Marcun. It had been the first time to really think how he could miss this and other things yet to come. She sat in in quiet, listening as the few birds chirped and flew around the area. She prayed that he had found peace. She had stretched out all her senses as she then told the area one last time what they wanted to achieve tonight and found that the wind had wrapped around her, like magic.

Hours later, Davos waited at the weirwood. On right side were Sansa, Jaime, Louise, Sandor and Edmure. Bronn, Ash and Duncan completed the side. On the left were Melisandre, Meera,  Lyanna Mormont, Ghost and Tormund. A line of the castle's other occupants created the path for Tarja to walk up with Jon. Bran was placed at the very front of the tree.  Davos watched as Jon escorted her through the line of people. The older residents of the area wished her well. When she was close enough for him to see her outfit, she stunned him.  Her black hair was braided with a pair of thin silver ribbons. The dress, one of Sansa's that she had altered from her time in Kings Landing, glinted in the light. Tarja noticed Jaime quickly giving Sansa a firm hand grip. Within minutes, the ceremony was pronounced over after the rites of the Seven and Davos kissed his bride.

"At least we do not have at least three deaths at the feast to worry about." Bronn commented to Jaime, Sansa and Meera as they walked back. Behind them, Ash and Sandor took turns rolling Bran.

Meera made a sour face at his comment. "Where did you pick that up, Bronn?"

 "Jorah. He was telling me 'bout when Daenerys married Khal Drogo. All day affair too. Seems like that is pretty much standard over there."

Melisandre caught up with the small group and Sansa politely asked if there was a wedding custom for The Lord of Light followers.

"Indeed - it involves the pair jumping over a ditch that has a small bonfire in it." She smiled.

During the meal, Lyanna stood up and announced that she and Melisandre had a gift to present to the new couple.

"I believe that this will bring you joy." She nodded to Ash, who stood at the door to the kitchen. Davos wondered what the young woman and the Red Priestess had planned. He watched as a young man entered, bowed towards the right people in the room and walked briskly to him. Tarja stood up and watched. It was hard not to smile at the sight.

"Father, so glad to see you again!" Devan Seaworth embraced his father. Davos felt his eye growing moist again.

"Tarja, my dear; and for those who don't know,  may I present one of my sons - Devan."

Jon walked over to Davos and clapped him on the shoulder. "It has been an absolute honor to see him grow into the young man he is today."

Tarja came over and embraced her new step-son. 

*****************************************

A few days passed before Bran asked to speak to Jaime alone. Ash found the former commander to the Kingsguard out in the practice yard with Devan, Bronn and Sandor.   Jaime left them and got cleaned up before going to what they now called Bran's area. It was a set of rooms near the door for going out to the Weirwood. Meera was pouring glasses of watered wine as Jaime entered. He quickly thanked her for doing so while commenting how the practice went. She politely left them alone.

"What did you want to speak about?" Jaime carefully set down his cup and watched Bran do the same.

Bran paused before saying, "It takes a bit of courage from me to say what I saw."

He then described seeing Jaime standing next to a sitting and crowned Cersei as they greeted a very heart broken Olenna Tyrell as she requested to leave Kings Landing and live out her days in peace at Highgarden. Second: Daenerys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion and Varys arriving on an island. Dragons were overhead. Third: The Greyjoys battling their uncle to have control over Pyke. 

Jaime let his mind try to work out out what would have happened if he had not made the choices that he had done.  He asked what he considered to be a dangerous question for starters.

"What happened to Cersei and I if Daenerys went to the city?"

Bran sighed deeply. "You wound up killing Cersei with your good hand. Choked her to death, on the throne no less! She said 'valonqar' before she expired. You then were seized and banished."

 Jaime threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. Few minutes passed before he then resumed facing Bran, who continued.

"It was still Winter. Short version -Meera and I were trying to get here from the Wall. Sansa and Littlefinger were speaking barely to one other but held control of Winterfell. Arya was someplace - a tavern I think - and listening."

"And what about Jon?" Jaime almost afraid to ask.

"In the crypts below us, thinking about what looked to be his possible future. You see, Jaime, _if_ you did not leave when you did; things would have been very different for us all. Maybe you and I won't meet again."

Jaime couldn't resist now. "Maybe you wouldn't have gotten a fast ride home, either."

Bran mysteriously smiled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay...

Days after Tarja's and Davos' wedding, Winterfell received an unexpected visitor - Jorah. There was no one accompanying him on this trip, which drew some concern from Sansa who pointed out that his niece was not there anymore. He immediately said that he was not in any official capacity but on a personal mission.

"Lyanna's gone back to the Island."

Jorah nodded in response. "It's for the best. I don't want her to see what the greyscale's been doing to me."

He gingerly pulled up the sleeve on one arm and Sansa respectfully looked at the damage. His arm looked more scaled, almost bringing to mind the dragons. His knuckles looked close to turning but it had not spread up to the origin point of contraction. Jon looked as well and suggested that he would try to figure out about someone he knew.

"I don't want anyone else to look at it." Jorah told them.

"I knew someone who was training for being a maester, Jorah. Surely that would help your situation." Jon replied.

Jaime had turned away from the discussion, recalling that horrible evening. As much as he was not quite certain of his feelings towards Jorah and Daenerys, he would be damned to suggest such a course of action.

"We need to research it; but we are missing a few books here." Sansa rose and traced the small amount of available reading materials. The Boltons had destroyed a good amount.

"Have you tried any vinegar?" Meera asked after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Aye, and hot as I can handle them, baths."

"You didn't try the hot waters here then." Bronn chimed in.

"I will, if you let me. Please, Sansa. Tyrion's been trying to find a cure in the many books he can read. There is nothing yet to save me. Same with Arya and Gendry while they are on Dragonstone." Jorah replied back.

Bran asked Meera to get Ash. "Send out ravens to the Citadel and see if they offer any course of action."

Days passed by with no answer from the famed teaching spot. Davos sat with Sansa, Jaime, Edmure and Jon as they went over accounts.  Ash entered.

"We have more guests. One is Samwell Tarly and -"

Jon stood up and ran out to the courtyard to meet with his friend.

"Sam! Gilly! It's been awhile." Jon smiled as he appraised Tarly and the now very graceful woman. Absent was the young child she had with him.

"Someone here requested the Citadel's assistance in a very private manner. The Archmaester felt it seemed like it was a mystery as to why this request was made."

Gilly took Tarja and Davos aside. "They say that you are a woods witch."

Tarja shook her head while holding onto Davos' hand. "That's just a misunderstanding.  I do know some of the teachings though."

It was clear that Gilly was not certain if she would trust Tarja. The next morning, Jorah met up with Samwell and the other others.

"I've met a man whose travels took him from Braavos to around here." Sam made a face as he examined Jorah's arm with gloves on.

"And?" Bronn stood at the doorway, completely bored.

The weather had turned to heavy rain and no one could go out much. That meant his normal activity of retraining Jaime had to be set aside. Edmure listened with interest.

"He said that he was an alchemist. So the Council tested him well."

The story caught Jaime's attention. "You didn't exactly trust the man and neither did they."

Sam nodded back that was the judgement as he applied a newly mixed salve to Jorah's wrist area.

"Good instinct, then." Jaime drawled. "They were the ones responsible for the wildfire."

He did not add that he had personally killed some of the acolytes after the Sack of Kings Landing. Surely Tarly would already have known of it.

"It feels more numb." Jorah made the comment while trying to flex around the bandage that Gilly was wrapping.

"We'll see if that works a bit. It must give your skin a bit of moisture to work. Don't go out or get it wet." Samwell sounded hopeful.

 Gilly said that she and Sam wished to speak to Jon alone. Sansa played the perfect host.

"Of course. It's been awhile. We will leave you to speak together." She urged Jaime and the others to follow.

Jon sat down while Sam cleaned up the supplies.

"Will the treatment work?"

"I am hopeful. I researched it and found that a maester treated a young, highborn girl with it.  I simply consulted letters and then a couple of the best at the Citadel. They agreed that it could slow the progression. No other information was mentioned."

"Afraid of it falling into the wrong set of hands, naturally." He flashed back to the first time he had met Shireen. It was entirely possible that the true cure was still on Dragonstone.

"How about you write to Arya and Gendry on Dragonstone? I have a feeling I know who that young, highborn girl once was. The treatment list might be there." Jon motioned to the ink and paper.

Melisandre knocked and entered. Sam noticed Gilly trying to hide her nervousness around the Red Woman.

"Know where in Dragonstone's papers one might find how Stannis was able to cure Shireen?" Jon asked her.

The priestess thought for a minute or so. "I'd have to go back and look."

"Then you leave as the weather's turning. I feel that I must do some thing to help him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos. Wow, over 9,000 plus hits!  
> 

"That was relaxing..." Jaime watched Sansa as she entered and shut the door of their bedchamber. He heard that very distinct tone of the lock being used.  She had spent about twenty minutes or so in one of the many hot spring baths. Sansa smiled as she held the robe around herself. His right eyebrow raised as she neared him. Since their marriage, she had not been very certain that she could actually overcome who he was once and where her feelings exactly lay with him. He decided to try to attempt to remove the robe with his good hand only. He had taken off the new hand earlier in preparation to relax for the evening.

She watched his green eyes glint in the firelight. His hair had grown a bit more (certainly would need a cut sooner than later just to keep it neat) and just a few strands of grey were starting to show. He is handsome, she told herself.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprisingly fast.  It took his training - and much resolve - to let her take lead. She glided one arm to his good hand and used him to uncover her warmed skin.

They did not move. Sansa felt his eyes were asking permission to take her. She did not let him do it. She pushed him onto the bed, causing its pillows to slightly move.

"How many moons since we married?" Jaime murmured to her as she quickly moved to wrap herself over him.

"To many, probably one too many." As she laughed, red hair feel over him.

"Right now, that feels like just the right number."  She poured her energy into their activity. He met her with equal ambition as they had their end.

Once sated with their efforts and the very good night's sleep, Jaime got up from the bed, pulling on a robe, and went to the door.A tray was already set up for them. He managed to balance it just enough. Sansa sat up in bed, a simple cover over her.

"Going out this morning?" She asked as the first light after the rain had finally come and shone in their room.

"I ought do it even thought it will be on the slippery side. Just to keep it up."

Jaime sat down and offered her the tray. There was a message on it and she had unrolled it.

"Brienne will be back here any day." She smiled to him.

"Oh good. At least she doesn't seem to _throttle_ me like your brother, uncle, Arya..."

"You need the challenge."

After they stopped for another round and dressed, they made their way to eat. Ash brought the second and important message of the day to Jaime.

"Your brother has recalled Ser Jorah back to the city, if he is allowed to travel. Says there is to be a trial for the men who called led that revolt after your wedding. You both aren't being asked to return."

Sansa was happy that they weren't summoned but knew that more than likely Tarja and Davos were to attend.

"I thought Daenerys would have had them questioned and executed quicker than that."

Jaime asked where Jorah had gone as of yet and Edmure answered that he hadn't started the journey.

"He was consulting with Samwell and Gilly. There was a message from Arya and Gendry on Dragonstone. Now, are you and going at it this morning or not?"

Jaime rolled his eyes as Sandor and Bronn entered, tracking mud through the hall.

"If I want to spare myself against Louise's wrath, then you have my answer."

Instead of practicing with the sword, Jaime went with him, Jon and Sansa on a tour of what could be done to improve Winterfell. He thought for a minute before they went out - her dress and shoes would be practically ruined by the mud if she didn't change. She wound up borrowing an older pair of boots and pants from Tarja, all the while making faces. Jaime tried not to laugh but she was beautiful in any article of cloth - or not.

"We want this wall fixed and capped like the rest." Jon told the small crowd following them.  Jaime realized where they wound up. It had been Baelish's death that really brought attention to many things that needed to be fixed up.

"And that space?" The chief mason and his apprentice were from Casterly Rock, a very welcome gift sent from Addam. The apprentice examined the stones and declared they could match  once knowing of plans.

"Destroy it, move the kennels elsewhere and build a couple of new spaces." Jaime told the pair as Jon and Sansa listened.

"Yes, very well, Ser Jaime."

The smiths moved off to plan their route. Jaime turned to Sansa. He found that Jon had faced her as well. As if they planned it, both whispered the wish of a good name day. A soft, female voice broke into their matched looks.

"Indeed it is." Brienne stood, a rare smile on her face. A few men were behind her.

Over the dinner made by the faithful Louise and her crew, Brienne had news that her father had passed away. Ghost immediately wrapped himself over her boots. She found the direwolf

"Truly very sad to hear it, Brienne. We shall honor him whatever way you wish."  Tarja reached across the table to comfort the lady knight, who thanked her.

"I appreciate it. The time was a bit  - but I learned that one of my cousins can be a decent lord. He will offer support if needed to Daenerys but not bend the knee totally. He prefers to, if able, provide support to the North's and Casterly Rock's union."

The room cheered. Jon thought about her words. If all these separate factions could stop with war and actually heal, would it work? Time would only tell. He knew that they were trying their best here. Sansa married to Jaime. Cersei's sceptre  still haunted them. There was still Arya, and working things out. He knew she probably would marry Gendry.  Then the question of the Greyjoy matters he had received this morning. Euron - Yara's and Theon's - uncle was not giving up on proclaiming himself a king and looking for a wife.  He hoped Bran could provide some thought on this matter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I never thought I'd see that you all would like this. Hang on; there's more to come!

Jon chose to have his midday meal with Bran and Meera. He was comfortably placed in a chair across from Meera, who served them instead of one of the kitchen crew.

"Euron will be impulsive. Do something rash, quite fast." Jon stated.

"If only Jojen survived, he could have been a great help with his ability." Meera wistfully recalled her brother's talent.

"We have Melisandre. Perhaps we can ask her to look into the fire. Other than her, I don't think Tarja knows who to do it." Bran replied back.

They sat in silence until Ash knocked on the doorway and told them that Jorah had received another two ravens from Daenerys, wanting him back, if he could travel. Also included was a request for Tarja to attend to matters on her own land as the heir.

"Thank you, Ash. Go and see what they require besides the usual. See if anyone wishes to accompany them."

Jon felt Bran's hand over his wrist.

"I don't sense any danger but still..."

Jon nodded back. There was always _some_ sort of danger, even though the country seemed to accept the sort of truce they were into now.

The next day, they were ready to leave. Jorah was still thanking Samwell and Gilly for the treatment they had given him. Tarja was saying her farewell to Sansa as Jaime spoke to Davos and Daven.

"You all better head out. The run-off of mud past us will be quite the mess." Sansa told Tarja as Daven expertly mounted his horse. The rest of their guard, about twenty, also followed suit. They kept to a good pace for two weeks' time, reaching the area close to the Bite and the land that Cerwynts called home.

"Too quiet at this time of day." Tarja looked around for her cousin to show up. There were no men working the area, bringing crops to the general populace.

Then a banner, on the next set of hills, appeared. However, it was not the symbol of two hands shaking. It had a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black iron crown.Euron Greyjoy had made his mark into the countryside.

"We cannot face him. There must be a better way." Jorah commented as he mentally prepared for action. He already was reaching for his weapon.

Tarja shook her head. "We cannot try to run into The Bloody Gate and the Eyrie. It's too far. We could try to The Twins."

The move failed to deter Euron and his group. They were caught only hours later. Euron forced them into the Cerwynt's main hall and told them to sit and get ready to write.

"If you use any code, I'll know. Then you will meet your fate, Tarja of House Cerwynt."

She clearly understood but looked at Davos and Daven. There were very few tricks that could earn them time before a combined army could rescue them. One of them she used right away.

"I won't touch him much more if I were you." She told three of Euron's mutes as they tied Jorah to a chair.

Euron looked slightly curious but concerned.

"Fine, what's he's got -"

"Something one of them probably got now. _A little present, me to you: Greyscale_." Jorah stated with a smirk.

Euron actually backed away with a short series of  curses before snapping orders to the crew to go wash up and treat themselves accordingly. He returned to the letter writing task.

"You will tell the Lady Sansa and Ser Jaime that I intend to capture that wayward niece of mine, Yara. And if he still survives, Theon, will be too. Any help they give to them from when they receive this notice to their capture, then they will face my wrath. I will become the King of the Isles! King of the North and Dorne will be crushed."

Tarja wrote the letter until he stopped her. "And now you MAY add that you, Ser Davos and his son will die here. I'll give Jorah to the Drowned God once he helps me to his queen. I will then marry that Daenerys and have control of her dragons and the South."

Euron sequestered Tarja, Davos and Daven together. Their guard were forced to the other side of the keep. Tarja's cousin was brought in and made to work as a servant.

"I've sent off a few of the ravens, Tarja." He spoke in a very low tone while giving her a drink.

By the grace of the Gods, Winterfell;  Casterly Rock; Kings Landing and Sunspear all received theirs, just a day or so within each other. The kingdom certainly had to stop another madman.

At Winterfell, Sandor and Brienne worked with Jon and Jaime to plan the best method of rescuing their friends. Tormund and Edmure listened carefully.

"One of the threats, besides this blasted weather, we need to still watch for is the Brotherhood Without Banners." Sandor told the assembly. The Northern of the crowd mostly nodded in agreement.

Sansa had only heard of his encounters with the group and had sent out scouts to figure out their location. So far, it seemed that they moved south of Palisade Village but that was not usual territory for them. Melisandre had been the most quiet during all the talk. She had looked into the flames before the meeting. It seemed the Lord of Light wished to hide fates from her. She was curious and recast the fire again. Again the same result...she would keep trying.

Jon had described the territory to Jaime, Bronn and Tormund.

"It will be easy to get to Moat Caitlin. After that, we enter the Cerwynt lands, one side goes towards the Twins." Jon held his voice at a solid pace, surprisingly when saying where most of the Starks had met their death. "The other is the Vale. South of that is Harrenhall."

Brienne shifted in stance while Jaime clenched his jaw. Sansa stood up, reached Jaime's side and touched his good hand. "I will send messages to the lords there. They should provide some support and safe passage when you all require it. I wish you all the best."

He took Brienne aside. "I want you here with Sansa. I cannot afford to lose the both of you."

Melisandre stated that she would go with them and try to meet with the Brotherhood. The next day, the combined host from the North reached nearly 10,000. It had Jon Snow and Jaime Lannister leading the way. Following them, Sandor, Tormund and three thousand something Wildings marched.

Forming up from Dorne to Kings Landing, another major part of the rescue-recovery army was being created. Daenerys commanded that her dragons be deployed to fly up to at least Harrenhall. She too had written to Ser Addam to prepare for the possible war and send whoever he could provide. Her outriders reported that he and whatever men he could get were making their final approach to meet with them. Grey Worm smiled as Jaime's friend took his place next to him and Daario. Lines of Unsullied were ready so they began the trek up to the haunted castle.

"Place is quite spooky." Daario commented as they rode into the keep to sit up the temporary camp.

Daenerys agreed as she recalled the history lesson Tyrion had provided her.

"How do we know that they are not being held here?"

A softer than usual voice caught them off guard - Arya's. "They are not here. We've searched it. Trust me, I know this place."

Gendry and another man came out from a side area from the main gate. Daario told Addam he didn't recognize the man they were with.

"He's a Lannister man. One of our most faithful."

Addam caught a hint of a smile from Jaqen. He was wearing the same face the first time that they had seen each other. It was also the same one he wore when he was rescued here, thanks to Arya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

The few remaining lords and ladies from the Vale had received Sansa's plea for assistance while the North marched closer to Greywater Watch. They were assembled at Strongsong. The surprise of the afternoon was the Brotherhood Without Banners stating their intent to assist.

"We know where the Greyjoy siblings are." One of the main lords announced. "Their location _should_ remain private for now but they can be reached. Remember we have hidden both men and women for centuries worth of protection, thanks to the Starks. Now it is our turn!"

The rest of the crowd nodded with agreement. Some were still a bit uneasy, knowing that Ned's bastard son and a former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard were to do what they considered to be a rescue mission.

"Now, now, settle down! We've done war here, just been awhile." Beric Dondarrion stood up from the crowd. Next to him, Lyanna Mormont glared at them to be silent.

"What about the army and dragons in Harrenhall?" Someone else questioned.

"They will have their turn, I bet. House Mallister's ships are at Pebble." Thoros of Myr stood as well.

Beric continued. "As for their ideal location to help with this fight, they must progress to Seagard. From there, all of us can corner that Greyjoy. Step lively; watch your surroundings! We shall meet with old names but as new friends, as Tarja is fond of saying."

The crowd once again nodded as Beric took Thoros aside.

"My friend, I might not live this time."

Thoros sighed deeply before they heard that Daenerys and her southern army had their trek.  Up at Greywater Watch Jon, Jaime, Bronn, all the Wildings and Sandor had settled down for the evening. Jaime and Bronn joined Jon on one of the first watches. Melisandre was resting with Ghost.

"What do you think our chances are, Jaime?"  Jon kept his voice down.

Jaime thought for a minute or so. "I feel fairly certain that we can have the conclusion we want - all three alive and Euron dead. His crew'll have be killed after capture."

Jon nodded back before saying that he had sent Sandor and few Wildings out to do scouting at the Twins. The Vale sent in messages of their commitments. Things looked promising as reports came back in until Ghost made Jaime leave his tent at an earlier time than planned. The light was behind the cloud cover annnd he could not tell too much. Resting on the ground was one of the dragons.  He tried the first name, Drogon, but received no answer. He also tried Viseron, earning a short tail whack against the ground. Jaime mentally kicked himself for realizing how quickly the beasts could be agitated. He decided the softest voice could work the best.

"Did you bring someone or people with you?"

"Of course he did."  Both Gendry and Arya stepped out from the other side of the dragon, touching his scaled body.

_Oh just great, Daenerys sent them on the dragon that mostly resembles my attitudes at some point. I know he's the likely one to cling to whoever he seems to want to be be near. Word has it that he was near Cersei before she passed._

"Their guards are being held here. We believe, based on the flyovers ..."

"Wait, how many of those did you do?" Jaime interrupted Arya.

"Just three -  different days, times and heights." Gendry reassured him.

They went back to the map of what the Cerwynt land and castle would look like.

Meanwhile, Euron's captives were still fine. He treated them surprisingly well, Daven had commented to his father.

"We cannot lose hope." Davos had responded in kind. His thoughts fell slightly when Euron's speaking portion of his men brought a message that there were armies being assembled.

"So it is to be war." Tarja heard Euron say before he turned attention to Tarja.

"Lock Davos and his son into the gate house. It's time to separate you three. You'll stay here with Aleida."

Daven had schooled his face and body but Davos told his wife to remain strong before they were parted. At least, Tarja's best friend would be be housed with her.

"At least we are closer to the drawbridge and can, if freed, then help out." Davos mentioned to his son.

Two days later, the army led by Jon and Jaime went to the base of the Cerwynt holding. Gendry and Arya flew up and over to return to Daenerys. They did not have get too far, as Daenerys had the army approach as close as she dared for the time being.

'You meet up with them?" She greeted the former smith as Viserion let him off first.

"Yes, they are completely ready. Jaime's hoping that we don't have to have to starve them out."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally enjoying GOT season 7; huzzah! Thank you for reading.

After talking over the various plans they could handle, Jon and Jaime were both surprised when Melisandre remained in the tent.

"I will confess that you have somewhat of a secret here."

Jon narrowed his eyes. Was she going to give away that he had died and was brought back?

The men watched as she peeked out of the tent and told the guard not to admit anyone. Then she sat by the fire.

"I recommend you both sit down for this."

Jaime took a deep breath and was about to say they could handle it. However, she had just unclasped her necklace and the transformation began, forcing them to watch.

"I had no idea." Jon whispered.

She looked tired, very old but still wise. Powerful.

"This should able enough, which will allow me to get into Tarja's home."

They were absolutely speechless as she transformed back and left the tent.

**NEXT DAY**

It was the swagger that Jaime decided he hated first - and the most - when meeting Euron face to face. There were not many words that he could later recall to describe it all to Sansa & Brienne.

"The one and only Kingslayer and the King of the North. Plus you keep company with all the Widlings now. Well, well...I am impressed that the Lady Tarja and Ser Davos have such high company! All I am missing is your pretty lady wife and that knight from Tarth. Oh and maybe that Queen..."

Euron mindlessly beckoned to a small group of his mutes. They pushed Daven forward slightly.

"See how he is _unharmed_? I'll release him because I can show a bit of _good faith_."

Daven appeared to be unharmed, except for a slightly healing black eye. Jon turned to Jaime and in a low voice, stated he'd seen something like this before. The other stayed silent but gave a slight indication that he understood that there ought to be no rash movements.

"What is it that you want first, Euron?" Jon found his voice echoing through the valley.

"First of all, what's your trade?"

"Me."  Melisandre stepped from the far corner of the combined Northern and Lannister army.  She was without her mysterious necklace and dressed differently then she ever would appear in public. The Brotherhood's Thoros stood near her. Beric and the rest was hidden back into the men.

"Let me and my son see to Jorah, Tarja and Davos."

Euron made a face that the old woman could not possibly be honest. This was an odd pair to see to his captives but it could be worth it. He motioned for both Thoros and Melisandre to switch with Daven. One of the Wildings immediately took him back to a tent for a maester to look over. For their credit Melisandre and Thoros did not look back as they were led off to the castle.

Down in the wooded area were Arya, Gendry, Jaqen and few of Daario's men. They moved as one unit, tight as if they trained together. Daenerys had agreed to stay back with the Unsullied and Addam. There were slight noises until Arya stood up to see an almost pure white wolf staring at her. The others paused as she spoke to it.

"What are you doing here?"  She slowly approached and saw into its eyes.

The vision would have made her start, if she was 'the old Arya'. The Arya who had trained in the House of Black and White knew better. A lot better.

"I see. Go back. Go back... now. We are fine here." She told it.

The beast trotted away for one of the many hillsides and found the right one. Once he came out of Ghost's skin and breathed deeply, Jon's eyes met with Jaime's. The wolf shook itself and curled near his master.

"They all are in position. We should hold ours."

Inside the castle, Melisandre was able to reach Tarja. The heir to the Cerwynts appeared to be in good shape but surprised by the appearances of the Red Priest and Priestess.

"You should not have done that." Tarja whispered to Thoros.

"Beric is fine for now, my lady. Just be ready for what is to come."

Tarja had started to pray that this would work, whatever they had in mind. She heard men shouting and others just gesturing to the sky. Daenerys must have flew over and landed while the Unsullied marched to the castle. She wished she could see a view of the northern side but she figured out who was there already.

"Bring her!" Euron shouted as several men grabbed her to go outside.

What she saw would have frightened her and many if they did not know -- West and South were three impressively large dragons and a large army commanded by a petite blond haired woman. To the North was a mixed force of men from all different backgrounds. From the east side, the Vale, two siblings walked with another division behind them. The chaos...

Euron proceeded to cut deep into her left side, causing her to gasp as the metal hit into hipbone. The blood rushed down her pants and she started to fall. Davos watched as she dropped to the ground. A white blur ran quickly as possible and started to attack Euron. Then a knife thrown from one of the directions finished him for good. Euron's men were then captured while Davos and few others had made their way to Tarja's body.

Daenerys thought she heard Davos pleading about saving her to Melisandre or Thoros as Sandor carefully stooped down to pick Tarja up.  Behind her, Jaime was starting to think about how he was going to explain this but he figured that Bran would be doing a lot of explaining.  Jon was quiet next to Davos, giving his shoulder a squeeze. The room was silent as Arya, Gendry and Jaqen came to pay their respects.

"We can get her ready, if you wish it, Davos." Arya quietly told him.

The Onion Knight nodded and sighed as they left the room. Gendry gave Arya a strange look before closing the door and standing guard. Jaqen had some men get clean water and towels to wash the body.  He watched with a clinical eye as Arya silently undressed Tarja. Her body was beautiful, as he had guessed. When Arya revealed Euron's work, the sword wound looked angry against her pale skin. He suddenly had an idea.

"A woman's face should not be taken. Nor should the husband be left with such a memory."

He put down the wet cloth and called for Melisandre and Thoros.

"You know what I am; I you. Do you what you came to do."

 Beric had heard the conversation and had been readying himself for this. Death was to be a blessing. One, like most of the men, had hoped for a battle wound. He just hope that he could truly save Tarja's soul and restore it. His faith would be put into Thoros' hands, like usual. Melisandre followed Thoros into the room. Arya started to leave but Melisandre called her back.

"I need Jon, Jaime and Daenerys with Davos. Now."

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I was quite impressed with the attack sequence this week and can't wait to what else will happen.
> 
> All quotes from G.R.R.M. I own only Tarja and Marcun Cerwynt.

  _ **"Burn them all -- burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds..."   "The things I do for love."** _

 

> _**"It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor... but family."** _
> 
> _**"You know nothing, Jon Snow."  "There is a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand."** _
> 
> _**"Money buys a man's silence for a time. A bolt in the heart buys it forever."** _
> 
> _**"The Lannisters send their regards."** _
> 
> _**' 'The good lords are dead, and the rest are monsters.''** _
> 
> _**"Go on, do your duty."** _

Tarja emerged into a netherworld of sounds from dead and the living to find herself by a small pond. Before she could walk towards it, she recognized Marcun but not the two with him. Her brother stepped forward, a grin on his face. She studied him carefully, looking for the sword line that Arya had delivered to his throat.

"You cannot even see it. Just feel it." He lifted his chin to allow her to trace the marking. It was surprisingly even and precise, causing a shiver up her spine. She recalled Jon's order to burn his body as well. He was still handsome.

"I did my duty...brother, I miss you so..." Her eyes almost filled up with tears.

He touched her hands.

" I know and forgive you. We don't have that much time, sister dear. You said that you trusted both Thoros and Melisandre, correct? Meet your other guides, I think you know of Jojen Reed, Meera's brother. This is Leaf, a Child of the Forest."

Leaf handed her a goblet of something to drink. "You need your strength to cross over, Tarja."

Her musical voice almost lulled Tarja as she took the cup.  Jojen encouraged her with a nod to sip it. The drink tasted earthly, like to ale they kept at home, but it went down smoother than her original thought. Handing the drained cup to Leaf, she worried about its effects.

"It will help you return to the house, main hall. There will be a very sharp jolt as your breath returns. There is no further pain but may been cold for a few hours. You will need to eat, drink and rest the day. Your hip will bear a scar forever."

Marcun told his sister as she faced him.

"How long before it succeeds?"

Jojen answered instead, "We have to time to show you what will happen when you're back there. You will understand that you have to do what is necessary."

Tarja had no choice as they took her back to the pool and looked into it. Marcun helped her to stand up after they were finished.

"I know that you are worried but things will work out. You will have your usual 'powers' but they are now going to be more than before. There's one last thing I must tell you."

He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her hip.

"You know that I will be watching and being with you, especially since there will be new lives soon."

He saw her gasp with surprise and then start to fade. The crossing back had been successfully started.

 **At Winterfell**... Bran sat by the weirwood, Meera at his side. Sansa, Brienne and Louise sat nearby, just within hearing distance.

"What do you see?" She asked after he gasped deeply.

"The present...Tarja's dead. Melisandre and Thoros are trying something even I do not know of."

"What do we do?" Brienne asked.

"Wait. I know that the answer isn't one we all like but we must."

**Undetermined amount of time later, main hall of House Cerwynt...  
**

She really woke up with a sharp intake of breath.  The room felt just as they had described - cold. Tarja felt someone reach around her to give her blankets and tampered down the idea of attacking that person. When she met his eyes, she was not surprised. Jon stared at her for a minute, meeting her eyes.

"You will be all right." He murmured as he was handed another blanket to wrap around her.

She was better with the food and drink they offered. Jaime provided her an update of what happened after her incident.

"I do not know what to say to -"

Tarja cut him off as politely as she could. She knew that he wanted to explain to Sansa.

"We will think of something. Right now, I need Davos, Daven and some rest. Please."

Daven helped her to reach her original bedchamber and told her that he'd been just down the hall. Davos would be in her brother's. The others downstairs cleaned up the bloody areas and disposed of the blood soaked clothing.

The next day Tarja sat at the head of the table for their meal. She had thanked everyone for their help and felt it best that they try to return to life as they knew it before the attack. She recalled what Jojen had wanted her to ask.

"Where was Highgarden in this?"

Daenerys sighed and chose words carefully. "Nowhere to be found, apparently. Lady Olenna should be taught a lesson. The Iron Bank is looking for money to pay back what the debt is."

"I have an idea on how to handle that. However, it would mean Jaime and an army going there."

Jaime straightened up in his seat a bit before turning to Daenerys.

"I will do what you command, but at least let me get a message to Winterfell."

She agreed that it was best to contact them. Addam agreed to assist with whatever plans could be made. Jorah agreed to assist as well.

"When do you plan to leave for the capitol?"  Arya asked as the Greyjoys entered with their entourage.

"Probably on morrow, if that is all right with you, Tarja. There's still a lot of work to do."

Jaime wondered what Tarja had in mind for handling Olenna Tyrell. She took him aside with Bronn.  They went to a set of rooms below the house, using an ancient pathway. She pulled open a door to a room. Its footprint was much more larger than Pycelle's stillroom had been.

"Please do not touch anything, Bronn. I know that your curiosity knows no bounds."

She gave the sellsword a smile as he shrugged.

"Ah, here we are."

She picked up a small, brown bottle and gently shook it. _Empty, good._ The men watched as she mixed two liquids in a small bowl and they became clear. Next she poured the new liquid into that bottle before presenting it to Jaime. He gingerly accepted it as she told them about it.

"It's better than the Strangler." She paused as Jaime took a breath, recalling his son's death. "No pain whatsoever to the victim. Works best in wine, which she still enjoys."

"All of it must go into wine."

She nodded.

"Once she is dead, the army can collect the gold and Highgarden will bend the knee. Then I know you will want to go back to Winterfell. I plan to rest a few days here Davos and Daven but we will welcome you upon your travel back."

They left the cellar area and more planning began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**WEEKS LATER**... Sansa woke to find a sleeping Jaime in her bed. She smiled as she analyzed his sleeping form.  She also realized that she had been very much asleep when he crept into bed after the last and long travel up from the Moat. His hair, both on head and face, was neatly trimmed back to precision. No doubt that Daven must have assisted in his grooming habits once he arrived on Cerwynt lands and then wanted to appear polished for returning to Winterfell. If sensing that she was watching him, he lazily opened his eyes, which had a bunch of suggestions in them.

"Hello beautiful wife."

She still could not believe that, after one full year of marriage and the turmoils, they were still quite new to this world of each other.

"Husband."

She traced his bare chest and then daringly put her head over his heart, listening to it. His good hand traced through her fiery hair.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked while pulling away.

"Not quite yet." He leaned and supported himself quickly as possible up on the stump. "I want you. _Now_."

He pushed her back to the sheets before taking her, slowly. Sansa was quite sated when they were finished and watched him relax.

"I've sent Bronn back to his little wife for the time being. He needs a break, after all of the travel. He won't lose that 'sellsword attitude' either."

A knock came, and they both scrambled to cover up. A smiling Louise brought in a tray of food. Jaime thanked her for it and said he'd brief all later in the morning. The main hall was filled up with Northern and Wilding representatives. Sansa had chosen a light grey dress but added a lion necklace that Addam had found at the Rock. Jaime chose to dress in grey pants and an well-cut auburn shirt. The hand that Daenerys that he given him was cleaned to shine in the sunlight.

"Good day to you all."

Edmure held up his hands for a minute to let them all stop talking to each other.

"It is still amazing that we have come to this day. We celebrate Jaime's and the army's return from their travels. We are also quite happy that Sansa and he are now married a full year!"

Again the room erupted with cheering the proper blessings until they stood. Jaime watched as Sansa accepted it and then sat. He remained standing. The room felt odd with him being allowed to speak so openly. He was certain that Ned and Catelyn were still not pleased of the marriage or all other events which got him here. He glanced around to Jon and then settled on Lyanna Mormont, who nodded at him to start.

"I inform you all that Highgarden is no more and Olenna Tyrell is dead. House Tyrell's fortune went to pay some of the Throne's debts. However, not all of it remained in Kings Landing."

He went over to the doorway and let in some men, carrying cases of gold. The crowd stood up before were gently told sit back down from Lyanna.

"There are also supplies to get us all through. _All_ _will be spread out accordingly._ "

One of the few Northern men who still disliked him asked, "Actually how did the Queen of Thorns die, Ser,?"

"That method was my doing." Tarja stood and walked to the front of the room. Bannermen started to nod respects. Bran stayed noticeably silent but gave a slight indication that he knew all already.

"She was to take away Lady Sansa and marry her off - offense one. Second chance was when she did not show help for rescuing me, Davos, Daven or Ser Jorah. It caused me to be declared dead."

Jaime held up his gold hand to silence the growing conversations.

"I thank you all for lending assistance in the weeks past. It has brought us all closer together. I will be around but do have some good news that is also worth sharing."

Davos stood next to her and announced they were to be become parents within the rest of the year.

Sansa did not know how she felt about that. She did not know if or when Jaime wanted a child. She had noticed that a lot of the Wilding women were concerned about her... Perhaps she was barren, after all that happened. Maybe not.  If sensing her dark mood, Jaime grasped her hand and held it before they formally congratulated their advisors. She would have to talk to him about it.  

He surprised Sansa by taking her for a walk. No one followed them out to the weirwood tree.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Sansa couldn't meet his face as she traced the tree's face gently.

Jaime watched and sighed. "Never, Sansa. I know that there's change coming, all around us."

"You sound like Bran now." She turned to give him a little smile which he found himself returning.

"It won't be easy for me to make the transition from being so 'military-minded' but I will try my best."

She put her arms around him and felt his good hand trace over her hair.

"I know you will, Jaime. I just wondering what...you'd think if and when I were to be with child. I'm not now; I'll confess it. I..just don't know if we're to be blessed like them, after the torment  -"

"Stop it now, love." He whispered fiercely, knowing which path she'd start on. "Just stop, Sansa! If it's meant to be, then it will happen."

He held her chin and kissed her. "I love you. From the first minute we met, you know."

She smiled but he could tell the darkness lurked in it. He held her somewhat tightly until Jon came out of the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a very somber note that must be mentioned about the islands and the many USA areas hit by some of the most severe weather ever - my thoughts and prayers are with all.
> 
> Second, GOT once again surprised us, big time. What a show.  
> Third, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and I apologize for the delay. I intend for a couple more chapters to go. It's been a blast writing!

Sansa sat on her bed and flopped back, like a little child. Her eyes- no, maybe it was her brain; no, arms and back; legs, yes; Gods, her whole body! - seemed to be the most tired. She, Jaime, Bran, Jon and Edmure had gone through the household accounts all day and started to make a listing of projects. Each one of them had come up with one really meaningful idea for themselves and then one for the whole of Winterfell.  Her personal project was still private and she wanted it to remain so, just for another couple of weeks for the general population. She made up her mind to talk to Jaime tonight.

She was surprised by his and Edmure's personal project ideas - helping Bran to reconfigure a good number of hallways so that he did not require assistance in getting around and then outside. Jon also put aside some of his allotment to also assist in that idea plus create new quarters for Meera to live in. Jon also had placed more money in a savings style account for future ideas. Not one of them had come up that idea and that amazed them all! Sansa slowly sat up as Jaime came into their bedchamber. He seemed quite pleased what the job they accomplished. After all that had happened and what could have been, who wouldn't have had the same attitude?

She decided to get ready for bed. He sat on the bed as she had sat and began to unbraid her hair for the evening.

"Getting longer, isn't it?" He stood and ran his good hand over the strands. She nodded before saying she wanted Meera to cut about two inches off due to the endings not working well enough. He nodded and asked about his appearance. She thought he could use a bit of work here and there but not too drastically. He did not want to remind himself or her of Tywin.

"We need to talk about something else, my dear. Would you sit?" She asked him as he eyed her carefully with worry starting to show in his face.

Sansa smiled as she grasped his hand and moved into her lower body. He sat still and a smile slowly formed.

"How far?" He whispered.

"Just over two moons, I think." Sansa smiled back. "I'd like Tarja to come and confirm if she can."

They embraced and thought about this for over a hour. Good thing for them, Tarja and Davos were set for visiting and staying for a week or so. Tarja simply glowed as she had reached into the fifth to sixth moon. She took Sansa aside so that they could speak privately.

"How are you, my friend?"  Sansa smiled as they sat down in the restored herb garden. They had spent about nearly half hour examining the work done so far, which Tarja offered her approval of such.

"I still cannot believe it, with his and my own ages. Davos told me that I should think of small meals and not just eat like crazy at one. That's the easy part. Hard part is getting comfortable, especially at night. Anyway, Daven's took a good number of duties from me. He cannot wait to see the babe. So what do you want to speak about?"

Sansa told her and they went to her bedchamber for confirmation.

"Definitely so, just as you thought." Tarja wiped her hands as Sansa dressed again.

"You probably want to, unless you've started, the hemlines and other areas..." 

Sansa nodded and opened up a section of the dressing table. "Done and need to do piles."

"Good girl!  Does Jaime know?"

The smile said it all. 

"I just want to wait for Arya and Gendry to come first before I announce it. Hopefully Bran will be keeping quiet if he's seen this."

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading!

Tarja stayed at Winterfell while Davos was called to bring Arya and Gendry up from White Harbor. Fresh supplies, everything from clothing materials to food to other imported goods, was aboard their vessel.

"Seems trade is going well." Gendry showed Davos, Duncan and Ash several wagon loads' worth of food.

"Sansa will absolutely love these after Louise inspects and makes cakes of them."  Arya spied the bright sunny flesh of lemons in their boxes.

With all the supplies and help getting back to Winterfell, it would take around a month. Once they got up there, Jaime Lannister and Jon Snow rode out to greet them.

"I have _never_ said such a thing to you, Arya Stark. But I need your help."

He grabbed the reins of her horse and they took off.

"What's the rush, Lannister?"

"That I'm glad to see you. Your stubborn sister's been stuck in Tarja's room for the past," he took a fast look to the sky, "four hours. Gilly and some of the other women say that the babe will be born soon."

"And you want me to..."

"Talk to Sansa. She's in no condition, even if it is our friend. She too needs rest!"

Behind them, Davos was getting similar treatment from Jon. The Onion Knight, with Arya fast on his heels, ran up to the bedchamber. They could hear a cry of pain from Tarja. Sansa came out after Arya knocked and a septa nearly pushed her from the room. It was the first time that Arya had seen how pregnant her sister was - almost four months.

"You need rest, Sansa. Now."

Arya grabbed her sister's hand and guided her to her own chamber. "You need to rest, Sansa. I know it's a long process but Tarja's in good hands for awhile."

Jaime and Jon caught Sansa as she nearly fell against them. Jaime felt Jon's hands gently guiding her into his arms. He mouthed that he'd help him to the steps and then leave them alone.

Several hours passed by and there was no sign yet of the heir to House Cerwynt. They heard the painful crying and a small amount of wailing. Davos watched as Gilly came out with a smile.

"Davos, you may come in."

The new father entered to see his beloved sitting up and holding a small bundle. Soft sighing could be heard as he approached the bed. Tarja smiled back to him.

"Gilly was a big help, as were the rest of the women."

The other woman finished up their duties and cleared out of the room. Davos nodded as Tarja unwrapped the blanket.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

A tiny thing with dark hair and equally dark eyes peered up at him. She gave a contented short smirk or something as he touched her cheek and head. She kept up the look as he carefully rose to give Tarja a kiss.

"What shall her name be?" Davos asked.

"I like Nira. She was born near the ninth hour of the day."

Davos liked it immediately and asked if he could leave them so that he could tell the rest of Winterfell. Tarja nodded and Gilly came back to the room.

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, finally!  
> I have enjoyed writing this but other things have been popping up. So many thanks for finding this story...

**Three months later...**

Sansa walked slowly in the Winterfell godswood with Sandor and Brienne by her side. Jon had told Sansa that she was not allowed to go anywhere without someone else being within a certain distance. She felt like a caged animal of sorts. Jaime had made the long trip to Casterly Rock, something that had been demanded by Daenerys, and claimed he was coming back in time for the birth. Arya and Gendry were off in Dragonstone again...or was it Braavos?

 _What do we name the child? What, what if... it wasn't one but TWO? S_ ansa's thoughts were all over the place now.

_Tarja's fairly certain that I'm carrying one. Same with Meera, Gilly, Louise and ...oh, I don't know!! I think I only have the one..._

_And Daenerys wants the child when he or she is three to foster..._

"You seem lost, Sansa." Bran's soft voice cut into her thoughts as easily as he could do it.

She nodded back, knowing he could probably guess at her train of thoughts. He had, last evening, went against his own better judgement and looked into the past. What he saw had worried him a lot and he then understood why Jaime needed to make the trip. At least a part of it, a voice told him.

He had seen Tyrion's birth and then Johanna's death. The aftermath of Twyin Lannister being upset, torn down and then rebuilt.

Jaime Lannister, Sansa's golden knight, was very much scared before he left for the Rock. Bran hesitated to tell her that, knowing that she already knew the story so well.

Bran was very correct at that minute. Jaime's thoughts were wondering in all directions as he, Bronn and several men left the Rock and were now somewhere close to the Northern holdings. They had convinced Genna Lannister to accompany them. Jaime's aunt was ready to take charge of a growing household while Sansa recovered and have it flourish. Jaime hoped that having a mother-like figure, besides Louise there, would help Sansa.

 "Ah, what beauty." Genna looked out onto the Riverlands as they passed by Fairmarket.

"Don't be fooled, dear aunt. The fog around Riverrrun, though dissipated, has a darker secret." Jaime told her the whole story as they rose passed it and up to the base of former Frey lands. "So you will meet Edmure Tully and probably everyone that you never thought you'd meet."

They were making good time, which was something to be praised at almost every stopping point, Genna had taken time to thank the Gods. She even urged the men to ride harder a bit more each day so that the goal could remain in sight - getting Jaime home in time.

It was a good thing to do. Brienne ran out as just as Jaime's feet reached the ground.

"She's in labor!"

Sandor had guided Sansa into the waiting and very patient care of Tarja, Gilly and Meera. Jaime, followed by Genna close in tow, had made his way up to their bedchamber.

"Jaime!!" Sansa cried as a contraction rocked her body. It hurt Jaime to see that he had caused her pain.

"I'm staying so don't you go and get yourself more worked up." He soothed her little as Tarja helped her to bed.

On his right side, Genna worked to help him take off the golden hand and riding jacket. His aunt got both off of him quite quickly. Ghost prowled close by, trying to find a space to curl up and ease Sansa's distress.

"It could take a bit, Sansa. You need to try and sleep. So does Jaime." Tarja told them as Sansa's labor progressed.

Jaime shifted to make a comfortable spot for himself near Sansa. He woke to hear Sansa having a more involved set of contractions. Within minutes, she lay exhausted in his arms on that cool morning. A baby's welcoming cry pierced Winterfell for the second time in several months. Jaime breathed a word of thanksgiving as he wondered what they would call the baby.

"Lady Sansa and Ser Jaime, meet your child. It's a boy."

Sansa looked at him with happiness as Gilly settled their child into Jaime's right arm.

"What will you call him?" The Wilding looked pleased that she could assist with such a momentous event.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I have been involved with many other things in life and coming up for a suitable ending has proved difficult.

"May I present Selwyn, Daenerys?"  Jaime held his son as Daenerys looked at the baby with affection as she let the baby grasp her last finger tightly. The baby, even just several weeks old now, had a decent grasp on what his world was like. He also was a quick charmer with that small smile, Daenerys thought. She tapped down the brief recall of her own pregnancy that had been lost some years ago. These children would have liked to meet my son, she thought.

"After your father, Brienne? What a honor." The women exchanged smiles.

Sansa silently added her own as she and Jaime never divulged the child's middle name in public, Eddard. Jaime wanted her happiness and they were just that. Sansa found herself asking Daenerys if she would like to hold Selwyn. They were both surprised when she gulped and then quickly nodded. Jaime carefully transferred him over, using his right arm well without much guidance to the Queen's arms. Jorah tried his best to hide almost all his emotions as he watched the baby looking at Daenerys's hair. Missandei too had a similar expression. Sansa saw cracks and knew there was a past that the other woman just did not want anyone to know about. She had a feeling Jaime may have a similar feeling. Jon watched as Daenerys gave the baby back to Sansa and then let Tyrion hold his nephew.

The baby was a blend of both Sansa and Jaime. Selwyn's eyes were Sansa's and hair matched Jaime's, even though they both knew it may change. Tarja was happy that both her Nira and Selwyn seemed to get along quickly when together. Louise and Genna were already noting that when Nira was to begin walking soon, Selwyn would certainly not like to be left behind.

Sansa reflected on how she actually got to this very point as Jaime slipped his good arm around her waist. Tyrion was still holding and making silly faces at Selwyn, who seemingly enjoyed it all. Tarja, Davos, Daven and Nira arrived as Sansa got the baby back into her arms.

"We wanted to to discuss somethi with you, Daenerys." Tarja's face turned quite serious. Jaime noted and he narrowed his eyes at her. Nira simply stared at Daenerys intently.

"We do not want Nira to be taken from us when she is of age in the place of your choosing. She will be fostered here, at Winterfell and at Casterly Rock. She will be taught both the Northern and Western traditions first. I have made arrangements for Lady Lyanna to teach her about politics; and Tyrion has agreed to tutor her as well."

Daenerys, for her part, glanced to Jorah who returned the gesture with the briefest of nods and a raised eyebrow.

"We also hope that Missandei will able to teach her as well."

The former slave graciously accepted the position. Sansa stood up, walked over to Nira and placed her hand onto the other child.

"We shall treat her with all the best gifts."

Selwyn then wailed out his protest that his possibly foster-sister would be treated better than he would. Jaime put a stop to his son's attitude. When he spoke, his voice was in a distinct but soft warning tone. Jon noted it as a not-so-veiled threat that possibly was once in Tywin's handbook; one Daenerys better heed or face a consequence.

"They both will know of the history and remember it well. Just as all of our parents were taught, Nira and Selwyn will know how the Seven Kingdoms were once broken and then unified. The foster system is broken, thanks to war; relative-against-relative... _Still we want nothing but the best for Selwyn_. He will be raised here and at the Rock. We will give him the choices that he wishes to make and not what my father forced upon me. I will not see that our son deal with the attitudes like Tyrion had most of his life. Those days are in the past."

Daenerys took in the statement before she, Jorah, Tyrion and Missandei retired to their area for the rest of the day. Genna and Edmure showed Tarja's family where to stay while Jaime stormed out to the courtyard with Brienne and Sandor hot on his heels. Sansa had a feeling that the 'old' version of Jaime would come out and mean he would return to her with more than just simple bruises. That or he meant a good fight with the woman knight and former Hound.

"Oh dear, Selwyn. Your father's in a mood and you know it, don't you?"

Jon hid his chuckle as the baby certainly appeared to understand it all.

"Jaime is right, you know, to speak his mind. It may get him into a spat of trouble now and again but always seems to work itself out in the end. I don't want Daenerys to break up this or Tarja's family."

Sansa was touched that Jon was actually those words. He felt her hug and returned it. Bran was quiet during of this. He wished that Sansa and Jaime knew that their son would be become someone great: the heir of the Kingdom.


End file.
